Team SWAN (Revamp)
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: The World of Remnant is a Dark place. Humans and Faunus face life's challenges, some wanting to be Huntsman, others wanting to live normal lives. The creatures of Grimm terrorize the world, and Dark factions act behind the shadows. However, 4 young Huntsman and Huntresses, will try to change the world by their hands.
1. The Water Trailer

**A/N: Hello everyone, Fans of RWBY and Loyal Readers of my Stuff. You are all probably confused as to seeing this, well this is actually a revamped version of Team SWAN, a story that I started two or three years ago. RWBY has been rough lately, going through various issues with plot and what not. But I've liked everything so far, and Volume 6 is so far way better than Volume 5 was. So, I decided to revamp this story a bit and add new elements to it as well as changing the plot a bit to fit with the new RWBY narrative. I've decided to start this story differently, rather than starting it at Volume 1, I'm going to start it at Volume 2. Most likely the day of Team RWBY and Team JNPR's food fight. The premise will be the same, if you've read the first renditions of Team SWAN which I will be leaving up. Some of the stuff from the original Water Trailer has been reused, but it is all completely revamped for the most part. So, if you are into RWBY, I hope you stick around, I'm going to be writing this slowly as I am working on Danganronpa stuff right now, so I hope you like what you see, and if you don't, then that's fine too. See you all later.**

Team S.W.A.N.

The Water Trailer

 _I was born in a drouth year. That summer  
_

 _my mother waited in the house, enclosed  
_

 _in the sun and the dry ceaseless wind,  
_

 _for the men to come back in the evenings,  
_

 _bringing water from a distant spring.  
_

 _veins of leaves ran dry, roots shrank.  
_

 _And all my life I have dreaded the return  
_

 _of that year, sure that it still is  
_

 _somewhere, like a dead enemys soul.  
_

 _Fear of dust in my mouth is always with me,  
_

 _and I am the faithful husband of the rain,  
_

 _I love the water of wells and springs  
_

 _and the taste of roofs in the water of cisterns.  
_

 _I am a dry man whose thirst is praise  
_

 _of clouds, and whose mind is something of a cup.  
_

 _My sweetness is to wake in the night  
_

 _after days of dry heat, hearing the rain. -Wendell Berry~_

 _ **xxx**_

It was a cool night in the city of Vale. Everyone was excitedly preparing for the Vytal Tournament, which would be hosted by Vale this year. The night was crisp and cool, citizens could be seen walking around, despite how late it was. This didn't seem to bother a lone young man, who was taking a stroll through the city. It was something he had been doing for awhile, when he wanted to clear his mind.

He was a rather tall young man, standing at about five feet, ten inches in height. His face was covered, as he was wearing a snow white cloak, with accents of blue running through it. The lower edges of the cloak were torn and frayed, but the symbol at the center of it was very visible. A single rose bloom, stitched to the center of it with crimson red thread, a bright green stem coiled downward, several small thorns coming from it. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt, which was a light blue in color. Over it, he was wearing a chest plate, which acted as some light armor. He wore a pair of leather braces on his arms, which bore no markings on them, along with some blue leather gloves, which were dark blue in color. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, with matching armored boots.

Around his waist, he was wearing a belt. This belt had two holsters attached to it, which housed his personal weapons. There was a pouch strapped to his leg which contained his magazines, filled with dust ammunition for both guns. Attached to his waist, was a larger holster, which contained his primary weapon. It was attached to his belt, and hung loosely from his back, being completely covered from the back by his cloak. A long silver, black tipped tail was flicking around, slightly shorter than the cloak, being hidden almost entirely by it. He was only seventeen years of age, and had lived in Vale for most of his life. He was confident enough to be walking around the city at night without bringing any issues to himself. Of course he would always be able to defend himself regardless.

He paused briefly, having heard something coming from a nearby alleyway. His bright sapphire eyes shown lightly in the streetlight, as he peered into the dark through street. A soft muffled scream filled his ears, along with sounds of a struggle. He slowly turned on his heel, walking in the direction of the sounds. As he approached, he could hear the sounds of people. He didn't know if they were fighting, but he could tell one of them was struggling. His eyes caught sight of the culprit, a large man who was holding a young girl up against a dumpster, hidden by the shadow of the building.

"Oh come on baby...you won't feel a thing. I bet you're pretty lose from all of that partying you do."

"Get away from me you creep! Someone Help!" the woman cried, only for her mouth to be covered. She stiffened a bit when she heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"If you don't want me to blow your brains out, you'll do as I say. Will you be lenient?" the man asked angrily, earning a scared nod from the woman.

"Good. I'm sure you'll see things my way soon."

"Hey asshole."

The man looked up in surprise, quirking a brow at the lone figure standing in the alley. The light of the moon was cast on the wall, his cloak partially visible. One thing he could see in the darkness was the piercing blue eyes. He chuckled a bit, raising his gun up.

"What do you want kid? Can't you see I'm busy here?" he asked.

"Let the girl go, and you may live." he said firmly.

"What?"

"You heard me...I'm giving you an ultimatum. You let the girl go, and I won't splatter your brains onto the floor. We can do it the easy way or the hard way, you're choice." the young man replied.

"Hah...you think you're being a hero. Go fuck yourself...better yet, I'll give you a go at this piece of ass. I'll hold her down and you ram her, it'll be worth your while." the man said, a grin on his face. The cloaked boy sighed, reaching for his hips, drawing his one of his Beretta M9a3's from his holster. He flicked the safety off, having already loaded a round in the chamber.

"I'm giving you a chance to live...take it." he said. The man hissed, grabbing a hold of the woman, holding her as a shield.

"You gonna shoot now?" he asked. The young man aimed his gun at the ground, pulling the trigger. The young woman screamed in fear, not expecting the loud gunshot.

"Seriously...you're all bark and no bite. As if a warning shot is gonna scare me."

"Who said anything about it being a warning shot?" the boy said with a smirk. He snapped his fingers, the bullet he fired burst, turning into an orb of water. With a flick of his wrist, he flung the orb at the man, causing it to burst against his face. The woman slipped from his grasp, allowing the hooded man to spring forward.

He kicked off the wall, aiming a kick at the man who rose his arms to block it. The cloaked boy jumped back, as the Assailant fired his Dust Revolver at him, hoping to hit him. He ducked behind a dumpster, dropping to a knee as he focused on the puddle next to the man.

"Come out kid, you can't hide in the dark forever. I'm gonna shoot you, find that whore and have a go at her. Why not join me?" he asked with a sneer.

Using his Water Semblance, he took control of the puddle nearby forming spears out of it. The man cried in pain as he fell back, allowing the young man to spring forward. He fired several bullets at the man, before delivering a firm kick to him. His body glowed briefly, crackling as his aura was fully drained. He fell to the ground, only to be met with a barrel to the face.

"I could splatter your brains on the ground right now. No one would care, no one would miss you. You are a piece of shit, the next time we cross paths, I won't be as forgiving. Go." he hissed. The man gathered his gun and took off, running like his life depended on it. The young man sighed, placing his gun back in his holster.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked, turning around to see the woman that had been assaulted. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the visible bruise on her eye. He also noticed a pair of white antlers coming from the top of her head, a Doe Faunus, one that he had seen before.

"I'm fine...thank you for helping me sir. I thought no one would come...no one cares about a dumb faunus like me." she said softly. The boy frowned, grabbing a hold of his hood, pulling it down.

He was a handsome boy, with spiky silver hair and pointed feline ears, sitting atop his head. There were a bit bigger than a normal Cat Faunus, and slightly more pointed. They were surrounded by a mass of silver fur and tipped with black fur. His hair was silver had flecks of blue running through it, spiky bangs falling over his eyes. He had a deep scar across his face, from his right brow, over the bridge of his nose to his right cheek, one he had gotten from a battle long ago. He had light violet markings under his vibrant eyes, one being bright blue, the other being a brilliant amber in color.

"You're a faunus?" she asked softly.

"Mhmm...I agree...some humans do detest faunus. But I know a few that are wonderful people. Don't let that one bastard let you judge them all entirely. And be careful walking out at night...would you like me to walk you home?" he asked. She shook her head, grabbing her discarded purse from the floor.

"No no...I'm perfectly fine. I'll just...go to the nearby Diner and call a friend. Would you mind sharing your name?"

"It's Sora. I suppose it's a pleasure to meet you miss. Be careful alright? Don't stay out too late, sleaze balls love praying on young women. Maybe carry a knife or something." he said, rubbing his neck. She nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you...we need more heroes like you out here." she said, giving him a wave. He shook his head a bit, raising his hood as he fought off the light flush on his cheeks.

" _Nice one slugger...when can I expect kids?"_ a peppy voice said, filling his ear. He started walking forward, pressing a finger against his ear.

"Argo, now is really not the time. Mind telling me why you are calling me now of all times?" he hissed, glancing around. He heard the girl chuckle on the other end of the line. He was trying to find her, to no avail.

" _I just wanted too inform you. Our operatives were able to get us the inside scoop. The Curator of the Moazagoatl Museum of Fine Arts and Rare Jewels moved the Beryl to Vale. It arrived two days ago and its currently on display, you still wanna go after it?"_ she asked, earning a small smirk from the boy.

"We've been planning this for months, let's do it." he said, earning a giggle from the young woman.

" _Excellent, I already sent directions to your Scroll, along with a Change of Clothes. It's marked on your map, godspeed Sora."_

Sora said nothing as he drew his black scroll from his pocket. He pulled the device open, staring at the see through screen. The map of Vale appeared on it after a second, highlighting the road that would lead straight to the Museum. He started moving towards the blinking dot, before anything, a change of clothes was in order.

It didn't take him long to reach the area that Argo had marked for him. He took off his belt, setting it aside as he pulled out the bag from behind the dumpster. He carefully undid his cloak, folding it and placing it inside the bag. He took off his armor and placed it down beside him, taking off his shirt as well. He replaced it with a plain black shirt, donning his armor once more. Once he placed his gloves back on, he attached the Vembrace that was located inside the bag. It was a device that he had created himself, a Hook shot, and a rather useful tool in his arsenal.

He exchanged his pants for a pair of black ones, placing his boots over them. He attached his belt to his waist, making sure his weapons were fully loaded. He left his primary weapon behind, knowing it would just be a hindrance to his movement. The last thing he put on was a black cloak, which clashed well with the rest of his outfit. He had effectively made it harder to be seen at night, especially in the now closed museum. Once he was done, he pulled out a mask from inside the bag, placing it in his fanny pack. He drew the hood over his head, kneeling down next to the dumpster.

"Argo, I've changed clothes. Send Lumina in for retrieval."

" _Understood."_ she said. He could hear typing on the other end, most likely preparing for what they were about to do. He was several streets away from the Museum. Once the car had passed by, he dashed forward, moving as fast as he could.

The clouds above rumbled loudly, small droplets of rain falling down from the heavens. Sora smirked a bit, as the rain would definitely aid in this endeavor.

" _Heh...the weather report turned out to be right. This rain will definitely be helpful. Are you happy you have a Water Semblance now?"_ Argo asked, earning a chuckle from the boy, who knelt down next to building. He was one street away, and decided to take a bit of a breather.

"Of course I am. Though I wish my old man was around to show me what I can do with it. He only had partial control of it, but I think mine is different. I can control all forms of water, increase the pressure of a water bubble, form it from thin air and even turn into water. I'm convinced it's magic."

" _Now now, you know magic is just a tale of old. Magic isn't real, but Semblances like these are rare. Be glad about that, at least it isn't like my Semblance...mine is totally useless."_

"It is not...Mirages are really cool. Not to mention they have saved our asses many times in the past. Let's just focus on this mission for now." Sora said, earning a humph from Argo on the other line.

The boy waited for a few other cars to pass by, before making his way slowly across the street. The museum entrance was locked tight, large iron gates barring entrance. It was a large, three story building, around 4 thousand square feet or so. He had snuck inside this place before, but it was to avoid paying the entrance fee. This time it was different. The museum stuck out like a sore thumb, a large limestone building, shining bright against the pale lights. Large parlor style windows and other forms of Atlas Architecture could be seen. Rising columns, and stone structures that looked like they were from an old forgotten era. Normally, someone would have to scale the gates, but Sora could easily get through them. He activated his semblance, passing right through the gates. He continued moving forward, avoiding some of the guards currently doing their rounds outside.

"Argo, I'm in position." he said softly, shifting back to his normal form. He was hiding behind a large stone outcrop, attached to the stairs that lead up to the museum proper. Several green shrubs were surrounding the area, giving him a good hiding place.

" _Copy that Sora. I was looking over the blueprints for the museum and I found several points of entree. The thing is, it's heavily secured on the inside. Cameras, heat sensors, the whole shebang. On top of that, the Golden Beryl is kept in a glass case, sealed from the outside elements. The case itself has a heat sensor, so if someone tries to steal it, it will sound the alarm, on top of that, there are lasers protecting the case at all times, making it nigh impossible to get."_ she said. Sora chuckled and shook his head.

"Nigh impossible you say? Seems like a fun time to me." he muttered.

" _If your so sure. There might be some guards too...I take it your prepared to handle those?"_ she asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't prepare would I?" he replied, a smirk on his lips. He heard his friend sigh, rapidly typing something.

" _Alright, there should be a ventilation shaft nearby. That will be your main point of entree. Taking that will bring you to Sub Corridor B."_

He turned his body into water and passed through the grate. Once on the other side, he allowed himself to solidify, and started crawling through the shaft.

" _Good, keep heading fore nine meters. You'll come to an intersection, turn east and head down that shaft, you'll be right at Sub Corridor B."_ she said.

"Got it. Moving out." he muttered, quietly moving forward down the shaft.

He steadied his breathing so he wouldn't make so much noise. It was bad enough that his armor was already scraping against the shaft. He reached the corridor and looked around, the hallway was dark, but the emergency lights were on, giving him a bit of light to work with. The grate came out a few feet above the floor, nothing he couldn't handle. He grabbed some rope from his pocket, and tied a metal arrow head onto it, which he slammed through the metal part of the shaft. He tied the other end to the grate and slowly pushed it open, using the rope to quietly lower it to the ground.

" _I seized control of the security cameras. Their running the loop of the first two hours, you have 45 minutes. Possibly less if they figure out its a tape."_

"Copy that Argo. I've come to an intersection, where's the Sacred Gem?" he asked, looking around. The museum was grand on the inside, marble floors, oak benches with the softest material, and in other areas, the floors were covered in Vacouan carpets sown out of the finest silk. It really smelled like a rich man's wonderland.

" _Next hallway, go fore fifteen meters, you'll come to another intersection. Cut across the dinosaur exhibit, it will lead you to the Ice Age exhibit. From there take another hallway and you'll come to a stairwell."_

"Roger dodger."

" _Really? I hate it when you say that."_ Argo replied, making the teen laugh.

"You hate it when I say a lot of things. Uh oh, I got bogeys in front of the Dinosaur exhibit." he said, ducking behind a wall. He panted a bit, his cerulean eyes locked on the security guards.

True to his word, three security guards were walking around. Each of them had a dust rifle, making it even harder to sneak past them. Sora could most likely sneak by them, but that came with risks. In the offset that he got caught, he could take damage from their lightning dust. It would be worse if they had a usable aura, that would make it even more challenging. He heard sounds of a keyboard on his ear-bud, meaning Argo was coming up with something. He saw one of the camera's turn their way, the flashing dot was off, meaning it wasn't recording.

" _Alright from here it seems like they have Lightning Dust ammunition. It's the typical rounds guards use to subdue an intruder. It seems like they got a few spare magazines, six in total, or two per person. They also have stun batons, which could be useful should you acquire one. There's a gargoyle statue to your immediate right, I'll keep an eye on them and give you the go ahead. When I do, Zip line to it. You should be hidden from their line of sight."_ she said.

"Affirmative." he muttered quietly. He checked his wrist watch. Thirty five minutes left. He tightened the knob on his vembrace, preparing his zip line. He kept himself pressed against the wall, waiting for the signal.

"So did you hear what happened to the boss's daughter?" one man asked.

"No I haven't...care to explain?"

"Sure. Apparently, she lost control of her emotions and ended up blowing up the other museum's Gem Showcase. Her semblance lets her control Air, but she can't control it when she's pissed off. Apparently, one of the kids that had bumped into her on opening day was a faunus."

"What's wrong with that? She hates faunus?"

"With a passion. She says Faunus are a gift from the Devil himself, and that anyone who associates with them should burn in hell. Not only that, but they should be tossed into the streets to live with the Plebs. Little cunt she is. Anyway, the Golden Beryl will get moved back to Atlas in a few days, when the museum up there is fixed." the first man said. Sora grit his teeth, clenching his fist.

" _Moazagoatl, I swear I wanna punch that girl in the face. Who the hell does she think she is? Shouting stuff like that, in front of a kid no less? God, I wish I could wipe that stupid look off her damn face."_ Sora thought, eyeing a framed picture of the Moazagoatl Heiress across from where he was standing.

" _Now Sora!"_

He shook himself out of his musings and dashed around the corner, lifting his right arm. He took aim and fired the Zip line, which embedded itself in the Gargoyle's face. He gave it a tug and it pulled him up. He flipped over it expertly landing on top of it. He yanked the hook from the statue, pressing the center button on his brace to wind it up. He saw three other Gargoyle's in the room, making him smile.

"Man, I love silent take downs." he muttered quietly to himself.

He shot the zip line to the other side of the room and swung over to it, making sure to avoid the guards. Landing on top of it, he glanced down at the lone guard. It seemed as if he wasn't interested in the conversation the other two were having, making him a perfect target. Sora drew a small blow dart gun from his fanny pack and took aim. The Guard looked to the right,exposing jugular vain, giving the Wolf Faunus the shot he needed. When he did, he used his Zip line to lower himself to the ground, stopping the man from falling and making a loud thud.

He extracted the dart from the man's neck and dragged him behind one of the displays. He grabbed the man's rifle and swiftly took it apart, using his Water Semblance to crush the parts. He took the lightning rounds and stuffed them in his pocket, you never knew when you'd need them. He grabbed the man's stun rod and shot up into the rafters, crouching down over the large showroom.

" _Hurry up Sora. You got Twenty Five minutes before all of this shit gets discovered!"_ Argo cried, making the boy cringe at the sudden loudness of her voice.

"I know, I know." he muttered. He grabbed one of the rounds he had picked up and dropped it. It spun around as it fell, hitting the floor with a metallic clang. The other two guards went to investigate the sound of the noise.

"Yo, Fred was that you?" one asked, looking carefully around the room.

"Dude, I think he's taking a piss...I don't see him." the other replied. The first bent down, picking up the lightning bullet, looking at it oddly.

"The hell?" he muttered.

"Find something?"

"Yeah, an ejected bullet...the idiot probably dropped it." the first guard said, shaking his head.

Sora took his chance and dropped down behind them. He used the Stun rod to bash the first in the back of the skull, eliciting a cry of shock and pain from him. He dashed in front of the second man who tried grabbing his gun to fire, only for it to fly out of his hand. Sora delivered an uppercut to him, sending him flying. He doused him with a bit of water and then turned on the stun rod, giving him the shock of his life. The man dropped to the ground in a heap, pulsing from the electricity, his aura disappearing. He felt the other man throw a punch at him from behind, and moved his head slightly to dodge, seeing the fist fly by his face. He quickly grabbed it and flipped the man over his back, slamming him into the ground, with a twist, his arm was broken.

He howled in pain before getting kicked in the jaw, effectively knocking him out. He grabbed the man's ID card and stuffed it in his pocket. He dashed across the showroom and made his way to the Ice Age exhibit. He panted a bit, looking back at the scene, a small smile on his face.

" _I so simply love those take downs. Feel bad for that guy though, he's gonna need a lot more than ice for that arm."_ he thought to himself, as he made it into the other hall, panting a bit.

"That was a close one. If they opened fire, this whole thing could have gone to hell."

" _Well it's gonna go to hell soon. You got twenty minutes to get the Golden Beryl or else we might as well abandon the mission."_

"There's no way in hell I'm abandoning the mission. I just heard a bit of the conversation between the guards. The Golden Beryl is only staying in Vale for a few more days before it goes back to Atlas. I can't afford to waste my time searching for it again and let this plan go to waste. We have to pull this off tonight, and I hope you can back my ass up."

" _Ugh...Fine. I'll back you up, but this goes against my codename. I can't be a Rat if I'm in jail."_ she said firmly, earning a sigh from the wolf faunus.

"Alright, I'm at the stairway...what now?" he asked, glancing around in case there were other guards.

" _Take it all the way to heaven."_

"Goddamn it Argo, I'm being serious."

" _Hehe, take it all the way up. It should take you to a service hallway for employees. Head down it for ten meters, you'll come across a door that leads to a storage room. There's a ventilation shaft in there that will take you exactly above the display case. Fifteen Minutes."_

"Got it. Moving in now." he muttered, moving up the stairway as quiet as he could. He opened the door, running smack into a guard. Sora reacted quickly, catching him by surprise. The man impacted the wall so hard, he actually dented it. Sora cringed a bit, seeing the man's body crumple to the floor, his aura crackling a bit as it disappeared. He groaned in pain, but otherwise didn't wake. He continued moving, finding the door soon after. He tried opening it, frowning when he found out it was locked.

"Shit, the doors locked. Its gonna take me a few minutes to pick the lock." he said. He heard a sigh on the other end, along with more typing, before it came to a halt.

" _Alright I was able to fully disable the security system, so the guards are blind. That should buy you five, maybe ten extra minutes so make use of them. The Bullhead will be arriving at 12:55 not a minute later. Get it?"_

"Got it."

Sora dug in his boot, pulling out his lock picking kit. He pulled out the torsion wrench and his snake rake from the small pouch. He knelt down, placing the torsion wrench in the keyhole, followed by the snake rake. He started moving the rake back and forth, trying to see if he could align the pins.

" _Man, they use all their money to buy a fancy building and add all this cool shit, yet here they are using Pin and Tumbler locks for their doors. The fools."_ he thought.

After a few minutes, he heard a small click and turned the torsion wrench all the way around. Successfully unlocking the door, he pushed it opened, extracting his tools from the lock and closing the door behind him. He placed a large crate behind it, in case anyone felt like entering the room. He looked around, finding the vent Argo had mentioned. It was above him, something that he didn't mind. He grabbed a nearby stool and placed it underneath the vent. He pulled the grate off and jumped into the shaft, grasping onto the edge before pulling himself up with little effort.

"I'm in the shaft Argo. How far do I go?" he asked.

" _About Six meters. It will be directly above the display."_

He nodded to himself and kept shimming through the shaft, making sure his armor wasn't scraping the metal. Some minutes later, he reached the ending of the shaft. He took off the grate and pulled it into the shaft, instead of letting it fall. He peeked into the room, the only one fully lit up. There, in the center of the room hidden under glass was the Golden Beryl. It was a beautiful gem stone, which glittered like a diamond. It was cut in the shape of a tear drop, and a small lightning bolt could be seen in the very center of it. He felt his lips slowly parting into a toothy grin.

"I'm going in Argo." he said.

" _Be careful, remember all of the security around it."_

"Yeah yeah." he muttered back.

He reached for his fanny pack, pulling out a small can. He popped the cap off and shook it, then he sprayed a generous amount of its contents into the room. Thin red lasers could be seen surrounding the glass box. He clicked his tongue, an idea popping into his mind. He pulled out some refined White No.7. It was an experimental type of dust, made by combining various elements together. When combined with aura, it would turn anything into glass, in this case his water. He used his Semblance to create a large cylinder made of water, which was hollow on the inside, enough for it to be slipped over the glass container holding the gemstone. He took some of the white dust and used his aura to activate it.

In a flash of blue, the water hardened into clear glass. He carefully lowered it over the other case, making all of the laser reflect away from it, but not enough so that they would be tripped by something else. He hooked his zip line into his belt and lowered himself over the display. He pulled a special glass cutting compass, which he stuck onto the glass, he pressed the sharp end into the glass and started cutting the glass. Once it was cut, he lifted the circular piece of glass and stuck his hand into the display, pulling out the Golden Beryl. He replaced it with a small rock, which had the ID he had stolen attached to it. He chuckled a bit as he carefully placed it on the pedestal, hoping the weight wouldn't trigger the alarm. Once he was done, he put his zip line in reverse and pulled himself back into the shaft. He snapped his fingers, letting his water return to its liquid state. He absorbed it back into his body, now that it was free of the glass dust. He placed the gem stone in a special pouch that was secured onto his coat.

"Item acquired, heading back now." he muttered.

" _Acknowledged. Hurry up, you got ten minutes until pick up."_

Sora decided to get his hustle on and hurried back into the store room. He pushed the create out of the way and slightly opened the door, he saw a few guards checking on the man that was still slumped against the wall. He grit his teeth.

"Shit, the exit is compromised, I need a new exit."

" _There isn't a way to exit from where your at. You need to head back into the previous hallway and out the West Side window."_

"Well I can't do that. There's four guards outside, all heavily armed. I'm pretty sure they found the others, it won't be long until the alarm is tripped."

A loud beeping noise started filtering through the entire building. He grit his teeth, cursing himself a bit.

"Never mind, it's been tripped." he deadpanned, as the fire alarms started blaring, the lights blinking rapidly.

" _Well, throw subtlety into the wind. You need to get out now or you'll be in deep shit."_

"Man, and I was having so much fun. Oh well, guess I'll have to ditch this sweet ass outfit after this."

He grabbed a White Fang face mask and put it on, using it to hide his features. He made sure his hood was securely on so no one caught his hair color or other features. He smirked and kicked the door open ad hard as he could, making it slam into the wall on the other side of the hallway. The guards all rose their guns, taking aim at the doorway, all of them shouting things and getting ready for a fight. Sora walked out, a smirk on his face.

"It's the White Fang!" one shouted.

Sora said nothing tossing two black canisters onto the floor. They hissed loudly as soon as they hit the ground, bursting into a thick cloud of smoke. The guards started shooting blindly into the smoke, missing their target every time. Sora booked it to the nearest hallway, running as fast as he could. A guard blocked the hallway, making him run faster. He ducked to the side, avoiding the hail of gunfire. Using the wall as a spring board, he slammed his fist against the man's jaw, knocking him out cold. He fell into a roll, quickly breaking into a sprint.

He finally saw the window, and smirked forming a water ball in his hand. He infused it with some Ice Dust, freezing it instantly. He threw the ball as hard as he could at the window, breaking it instantly. He continued running, jumping out of the window, hooking his Zipline to the window sill, allowing gravity to bring him down into the shrubs. He sliced the line clean off his brace, ducking into the shrubs. The rain was still coming down hard, so for now he'd use it to his advantage.

He turned his body into water, making it so he'd look practically invisible from every angle. He ran through the gates, just as the police showed up, and started running into the museum, shouting things about the possible theft of the Golden Beryl. He kept running, slipping into the alleyway. He reached another open street, where the bullhead was waiting for him. He ran up the cargo bay and closed the doors, turning back into his solid form.

"Alright Argo, lets move it." he said loudly.

"Roger. We're ready for lift off." she said loudly. Soon enough, the large airship took off, heading toward the South part of Vale. Sora broke into laughter, cheering loudly.

"Yeah, holy shit that was such a rush." he said. He started taking off his clothes, tossing them into a pile next to him. He grabbed the backpack that Argo had tossed him, pulling out his spare change, quickly redressing. Once his white cloak was secured, he grabbed his wet clothes, using some Fire Dust to light them on fire, before tossing them into the streets below.

"Man, another awesome outfit is ruined. I should really be careful with my clothes. It's not like I make a lot of money doing this shit." He mused, shaking his head a bit. He rolled his shoulders a bit, his wolf ears twitching slightly. He glanced over his shoulder, watching Argo pressing a few buttons.

Argo put the bullhead on auto pilot and headed into the cargo bay. She was a girl of sixteen, with auburn colored hair. She had two round ears atop her head, which twitched a bit every now and then. She had soft features, bright auburn eyes, a small button nose and full lips. She had painted red whisker marks on her cheeks, further emphasizing her persona of _The Rat_. She was wearing a tan cloak, with a few designs on it, underneath she wore a plain white under shirt, showing off her nice bust. She was wearing a tan skirt, with matching white stockings and heeled boots.

"So, let me see it."

"Damn, eager already?" he asked.

"Well duh, all of those weeks of careful planning almost gone to waste, I want to at least hold the damn thing. So cough it up." she said. He rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. He started feeling around, eyes widening.

"Oh shit, oh no...I can't believe this shit!" he cried in anger.

"What...don't tell me you tossed it when you burned your clothes." she said, a look of horror on her face. He reached into his sleeve, holding the Golden Beryl in his hand, giving the girl a grin.

"I can't believe it doesn't glow." he said, earning a growl from Argo, who punched him in the arm with all of her strength.

"You ass clown! I thought you'd lost it, dickhead, don't pull that shit with me." she cried, swiping the gem from his hand. She held it up, looking into its center.

"Sorry, I had to do it. Beautiful isn't it? I hear with this, you can power an entire city for Sixteen years on end. But with what I want it for, it should last me a life time." he said.

"What do you want it for?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I want to use them ti amplify my Semblance. I can make electric water clones with this thing. And if I find the Clear Goshenite, I'll be able to control them with Energy." he said with a smile.

"Well, sadly I haven't been able to track down the Goshenite yet. But I was able to track down two more gem stones, the Azure Morganite and the Almandine Ruby."

"Oh? You found both?"

"Mhmm...as you know, the Azure Morganite is made of concentrated Ice Dust, and was found in a Schnee Dust Mine 45 years ago. It's become a precious jewel to the Schnee Family. It is also used as a teaching tool in the Academies." Argo said, opening her scroll, reading the information she had jotted on the jewel.

It was a beautiful gem, glittering almost like a diamond. It was in the shape of a Snowflake, after it had been cut from a larger crystal. It was what lead to the current crest of the Schnee Dust Company, which lacked one until the discovery of this gem. The picture in question was of it in an insulated case, usually because it leaked cold air whenever it was moved. Sora nodded to himself, eyes narrowed as he took in the image of the gem.

"Interesting, it's a rather pretty gem."

"Indeed it is...the second, is one that we've been tracking for awhile. The Almandine Ruby, also known as the _"Ruby Heart"_ is currently on the move. It was a Fire Dust crystal in the ownership of a rich woman of Vale. When she died and her Estate went up for sale, so did her things. The gem was paraded around for a bit before being put at auction. Due to the high price, no one bid, until just recently. It has been purchased and its currently on the move." she said, this time showing him a picture of a glimmering Ruby, in the shape of a heart. This one was also in an insulated case. It wasn't a dangerous gem, but when someone put Aura into it, it would melt anything it was on. It was relatively safe with people without aura, and was mounted onto an insulated necklace.

"It's beautiful. I really dig this heart, seems like something I would give my wife."

"As if anyone would want to marry a scruffy street rat like you." Argo said, earning a smirk from the bow.

"True, I guess I'll have to marry you. Rat's reproduce quickly right? We'll have 13 kids in no time." he said, earning a punch to the gut from the Rat Faunus.

"Asshole. I think I might keep the last tidbit to myself now."

"No...wait...just tell me." he said. Argo's ears twitched a bit, a small grin appearing on her face.

"Fine...but you owe me a wheel of Camembert cheese."

"Ew...fine...just don't eat it near me, that stuff seriously stinks." he said, already feeling his wallet cry. She nodded, typing something on her scroll.

"As it turns out, both of these Gems are in Vale. The Azure Morganite is currently in the Possession of the Schnee Dust Company Heiress, Weiss Eleanor Schnee. The Ruby Heart on the other hand, is currently being delivered to a one Hei Xiong." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"So...it seems this has gotten a bit harder...well I guess I can take the Golden Beryl out for a spin, see how it performs." he said with a shrug. He pressed a button on the back of his left vembrace, causing it to open. He slid the top up, revealing the slots that were cut into it. Each slot was cut in the shape of other gem stones. It had been designed so it would absorb the power of each gem, and channel it through the wearer's hand. That way, it could be used in conjunction with someone's aura to give it elemental strengths. At least that's what he hoped, he hadn't actually tested it before, so he didn't want it to fail. He slipped the Golden Beryl into the tear drop shaped indentation, and it immediately started to glow. He closed the top of it and held his hand out. His hand crackled with electricity, making him smile.

"Yes! It works...I knew stealing those books was a good idea. Sneaking into Signal Academy was a pain in the ass. But at least I'm glad I can build reliable stuff." he said, an excited tone in his voice, Argo just rolled her eyes.

"If we work fast enough, we can intercept the truck before it reaches his night club. Those delivery boys won't know what hit them. As for the Azure Morganite, that's a bit rough at the moment."

"Why is that?" Sora asked, glancing at his friend. She sighed, pressing her fingers together.

"Well, as I said before. It's in the hands of Weiss Schnee, who is currently at Beacon Academy. When not in use, it's locked up tight." she said, earning a frown from the boy.

"Damn, of all the places...fine then, I guess I have no other choice. If I want to find the Azure Morganite, I'll have to step into the Snake's pit. I'll need to infiltrate the Academy, so I need you to forge me some transcripts, I'll take care of the second heist." he said.

"Are you nuts? Sora, you're a thief! A street rat in every sense of the word, how the hell are you gonna pass off as a Hunter?" she asked.

"I made her a promise Argo. I'm not gonna continue being a street rat forever, this is why I need the Ten Gem Stones of Power. When I do, I'm gonna find the White Fang members responsible and kill them all. Not just them, but I'll eradicate the Grimm too." he said firmly. Argo sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do. Maybe a few friends of mine can forge a good set of transcripts."

"Good. Lets just get back and rest, we have a big day tomorrow, and I don't want my little kitten to worry herself over my well being." he said.

Argo nodded, returning to the cockpit. Sora sat down, and started planning his next big heist. He had a smile on his face, the rush of having pulled it off was amazing. He was definitely going to love this job.

Of course there was also a downside. Everything came with a price, and he knew eventually, he might run the risk of getting caught. But he couldn't just keep living on the streets like a vagabond. He wanted to give his little sisters a new chance at life. Perhaps being a Huntsman was a good idea, perhaps it wasn't. But he wasn't going to just let the woman that saved his life die in vain. He vowed to her that he would find her daughter's and let them know what truly happened. The world was a dark place, but maybe he could bring a little light to it.

" _Perhaps I could even figure out the truth behind my Semblance. It just seems too odd for it not to be magic. Semblances work with Aura, and yet I can use mine indefinitely and not feel Aura deprivation. Guess I'm finally getting the education you wanted me to get Mom. You and dad died when I was so young...and then she came and saved me."_ he thought, remembering the smiling woman who found him in Vacuo.

"What are you smiling about?" Argo asked, brows furrowing a bit.

"Nothing in particular...I just...can't wait for the seasons to change. I love Winter, but I think I like Summer just a tad more." he said, sounding rather cryptic. Argo shrugged, turning her attention back to piloting the Bullhead, she couldn't afford to damage it, especially since it wasn't hers to begin with.

"Hey...you think I could find anymore Miqo'te in Beacon?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe...though that race of Faunus is slowly dying out. I'm surprised someone like you even exists in our current age." Argo replied, earning a frown from the boy.

The Miqo'te were a dying race, feline like vastaya, faunus that had vast magical power. What set them apart from others was the fact that their magic was influenced by the sun and the moon. Those born under the moon received a lot of power during the night, those born under the sun, received power during the day. However, there were rare instances, where a child would be born with vast magical aptitudes, and received power on all hours of the night.

However this race was becoming extinct. The Miqo'te are thought to be descendants of the very first faunus. Who were more in tune with nature than the current Faunus. They were supposedly able to bring out the full potential of Dust, what was once called "Magic" in the old world. According to legends, Vastaya didn't apply to Faunus alone. The "Vastaya" were people who were able to harness the true power of Dust, without using their Aura. Legends of Elemental Semblances were spoken, these being hailed as Elemental Heroes. A person capable of wielding all four basic elements, Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind.

However, something happened and these powers were stolen. It seemed as if someone wanted all four elements for something. This lead to an old "Wizard" casting a spell. Splitting the powers apart so that no one would be able to use them. Since then, people received fragments of these Elements. They became hailed as "Magic" and "Myth" like the legendary Maidens of the Seasons. Though throughout history, accounts of people being able to manipulate or control an element have been documented. It was only a fragment or partial control. However with Sora, he had full control of his Water Semblance. He could create it, manipulate it, and change its properties. Which was why he called it "Magic" instead of a Semblance.

"It kinda sucks that the Vastaya are dying out you know. Guess the invasion of Eorzea hundreds of years ago affected that. Of course, all of the Kingdoms were fighting with each other. It wasn't until the Kingdom of Vale finally put an end to it, that everyone became kinder." Argo said.  
"Mhmm...my village had 50 Miqo'te you know...we used to live in Vacuo. But you know that song and dance already."

"Sole survivor, no parents...that's our deal...we are orphans after all."

"Yup...but not for any longer. Maybe I can keep the whole Huntsman thing going. If I get missions, I'll get money, which I can use to get you, the kitten, the twins and the old man outta there. All of us deserve a better home, not the fucking sewers." Sora said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Aw, but I love being a Sewer Rat!"

"Boo...that joke sucks."

"You suck." Argo cried, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Gee, that's a nice tongue you got there. Why don't you put it back in your mouth before we crash into a building?" he asked. Argo turned around, letting out a scream as she jerked the wheel to the right, avoiding a nearby building.

"Stop distracting me!"

"Whatever...let's just get to the ground in one piece yeah?"

"Yeah, sure. Just stay quiet." the Rat Faunus replied, regaining her focus. The boy sighed quietly, glancing at his vembrace. He pressed the button, opening the secret compartment, looking at the Golden Beryl.

" _It looks beautiful...well you know what they say, One Down, Nine to Go. I look forward to adding the rest of your family to my collection. If Misery Loves Company, then You are in for quite the Party."_


	2. The Fire Trailer

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone. This is the revamped version of the Fire Trailer, I added a few things here and there, fixed some grammar issues and added an extended scene at the end of it. I'm gonna hold off on the Wind Trailer until I finish the next three chapters of Morning Hope Academy. So until then I hope this tides you off. Let me know what you think, if you've read the originals, then did you like the new stuff? Anything I can improve on? Let me know. See you all next time.**

Team S.W.A.N.

The Fire Trailer

 _In the other gardens  
_

 _And all up the vale,  
_

 _From the autumn bonfires  
_

 _See the smoke trail!  
_

 _Pleasant summer over  
_

 _And all the summer flowers,  
_

 _The red fire blazes,  
_

 _The gray smoke towers.  
_

 _Sing a song of seasons!_

 _Something bright in all!  
_

 _Flowers in the summer,  
_

 _Fires in the fall! - Robert Louis Stevenson_

 _ **xxx**_

The sun was shining brightly outside of the apartment complex. It was streaming through the crack in the curtains, shining right on her face. She cringed a bit at the brightness, mumbling a swear before her eyes fluttered open. She sat up on her elbow, looking at the nearby night table for the time. The digital clock resting atop it read 9:04AM. It was Saturday, so she normally slept in. She lowered herself back down, closing her eyes and turning away from the bright shining light, hoping to sleep until at least eleven. However, life had other plans. Another hand struck her in the face, causing her to jump and fall off her bed. She groaned in pain, grabbing onto the edge of the mattress, glaring at the one responsible.

"Luna." she hissed, rubbing her new sore spot.

The girl, Luna, was her best friend. She was currently sprawled on the bed, spread eagle. The bed sheets were a jumbled mess at the foot of the bed, or at least her half of the sheets were. She was a beautiful young woman, with ivory colored hair, and long pitch black hair that fell down to her hips, currently frizzy and mattered as it fell around her. She was wearing nothing more than a black bra, along with a pair of black short shorts. She was wearing a diamond anklet around her left ankle, a gift that she had gotten for her when they were seven.

Whitney sighed, as she climbed to her feet. She ran her fingers through her long silky white hair, glaring at her best friend. She was a pretty young woman, seventeen years of age. She had fair colored skin, and deep brown eyes. She had dyed the ends of her hair, one half being bright neon orange and the other being a bright neon blue. They represented the stages of fire, with orange being the one normally seen on Earth. Blue being a product of perfect combustion and her normal white representing the hottest flame imaginable. She stretched her limbs, a loud pop causing her to groan a bit in satisfaction. She moved on to the adjacent bathroom, not bothering to turn the light on. She grabbed a hold of her tooth brush, sparing a glance back at the sleeping ravenette.

"Luna, you better be up by the time I get out of the shower, or I will light your ass on fire this time." she said. A groan could be heard from the room. Satisfied she turned back to the sink and turned the tap on.

After making sure her teeth were as white as they could be, she took her night clothes off and tossed them down the laundry chute. She stepped into the tub and turned the shower own, shivering a bit from he sudden cold spray.

" _Hmm, maybe I can do something interesting today. This is probably the only time I'll be able to spend with Luna. I still can't believe she was accepted into Beacon. The headmaster must see something in her, other than blatant laziness."_ she thought to herself. She poured some strawberry scented shampoo into her hand, she took a small whiff of it before lathering it into her hair. It was her favorite scent, ever since her mother bought her the wrong kind several years back.

She started humming a song as she washed her hair, one that her mother sung to her and Luna when they were growing up. The black haired girl spent more time with her than with her own family. Luna came from a family with six children, with her being the oldest. So she usually came to Whitney's house for some peace and quiet. Eventually she just started living there, Luna's parents were fine with it, and Whitney's mom didn't have an issue with it. Whenever Luna was awake, she was surfing the net for spare parts.

Luna's weapon was a Yo-Yo she called Artemis. Whitney had told her she should use a Yo-Yo as a weapon when they were kids. It had started out as a joke, but Luna had taken it seriously. She had built her first prototype and with the aid of her Gravity Semblance, had started learning to fight with it. Once they had gotten into Combat School, she had created the first version of Artemis, using a special chain chord she would use it as a blunt weapon. Combining it with her Semblance, small arms fire and her fighting techniques, Luna was a force to be reckoned with. As long as she had energy that is. Her semblance took too much energy from her, so she was always sleeping, to recover her spent energy. On the night of a full moon however, that was another story.

She turned around, letting the warm spray wash the suds from her hair. It didn't take her much longer to finish her shower. She walked into her bedroom with a white towel tightly wrapped around her petite body, and a black one wrapped around her hair. Even though she was Seventeen now, she was still shorter than most girls her age. She was Five foot Four, and had a B cup bust, while Luna was Five Foot Eight and had a C cup, nearly a D cup bust. That was another thing she was jealous about, her best friend having a bigger bust than her. It was another one of Luna's alluring features. Whitney always felt self conscious whenever she was around her best friend. Boys would always hit on Luna, often times ignoring Whitney, all because she wore a vest that showed off her assets. Luna just didn't care, she wore her vest and black bra proudly. She looked around her room, noticing the curtains were still drawn. The mound on top of her bed meant her friend had decided not to wake up. Whitney walked over to the bedside and pulled the covers off the sleeping girl.

Luna was hugging one of the pillows, drooling on it as she slept. This was something she usually did when she was sleeping. It was either a pillow or Whitney herself. It had been a normal occurrence for the girl to wake up with her shoulder covered in drool. Either that or her best friend would be spooning her, much to her dismay. Whitney snapped her fingers, and ignited her hand. Her Semblance gave her the unique use of Fire. She was able to make it, control it and absorb it, even eat it if she had to. As far as she knew, she was the only one capable of controlling fire like this. She held her hand near the girls rump, making sure not to burn her. Luna stopped drooling, and a goofy grin appeared on her face, almost as if she were enjoying the heat near her sacred area.

" _Damn Luna, have you no shame?"_ Whitney thought to herself.

She decided to crank up the heat a bit, making some smoke start to rise from flame. A few seconds later, Luna's eyes snapped open and she let out a scream before dashing to the bathroom. Whitney broke into a fit of laughter, watching her friend trying to put out the fire by dunking her ass in the toilet. The black haired girl appeared at the doorway, arms crossed. Her legs were covered in water and her shorts were soaked.

"Whit, I swear if you weren't by best friend, I would have tossed a mortar head at you." she said angrily.

"I told you to wake up didn't I? Come on, we have to attack while the day is young." she said. Luna yawned, rubbing her violet eyes.

"I've told you many times I'm nocturnal." she muttered.

"Narcoleptic is a better word." the white haired girl said, sitting down on her bed. She crossed her legs and grabbed the television remote, turning the big screen on.

"I am not narcoleptic. I just have trouble staying up during the day." she said with a yawn. The feeling of heading back to bed was still there, but she didn't want her tush to be broiled that early in the morning.

"Take a cold shower, and make sure to actually wash your hair. I better smell the damn strawberries in it!"

"Yeah yeah." she said, brushing the girl off. She reached behind her back, snapping the clasp of her bra and tossing it to the ground. She reached for her shorts, undoing the button, before she pulled both her shorts and her black lacy panties off. Whitney looked up, shaking her head at the sight of her naked friend.

"Jeez, have you no shame? I have a brother you know." she said. Luna smirked, placing an arm under her breasts.

"Then he'll have the pleasure of seeing his hot little sister and her best friend in their birthday suits. That will make him all hot and bothered." she said with a wink. Whitney threw a pillow at her, hitting her in the face.

"Take a shower now before I bathe your ass myself." she said. Luna rolled her eyes and stepped into the tub, turning on the water. Whitney decided to put on the morning news, to see how preparations for the festival were going.

The Vytal Festival was being held in Vale this time. It was a tournament that took place every 4 years, the stadium being moved between the kingdoms. The last time, it had been held in Atlas, and now it was Vale's turn to host it. Teams from all Four Huntsman Academies would flood Beacon, as they all prepared for the Festival. Not only that, but they would also get the chance to see how the other school operated and take missions for the Kingdom of Vale. Each successful mission not only granted them money, but college credit if they wished to continue studying instead of becoming huntsman after graduation.

Whitney hadn't been accepted into Beacon earlier that year. She had graduated from Sanctum Academy, but for some reason her application was denied. She didn't know why, but she figured too many students enrolled and not everyone could get in. Luna had promised to talk to Headmaster Ozpin in her stead, but when she did, the Man just gave her a cryptic reply, that even she didn't understand. So for the last few months, Whitney had been practicing her skills and taking in town missions. Usually to clear nearby Farms from Grimm, or to deal with some local pests. It wasn't as exciting, but it was better than let her training go to waste. She grabbed a pair of white panties and put them on, followed by one of her lacy bras. She still didn't know why Luna had insisted in getting lacy underwear. She grabbed a spaghetti strap shirt, and a black skirt with a golden hem. She put the skirt on first, pressing down the sides to get the wrinkles out. She put on the shirt right after. It had vertical black lines, and black straps that mixed well with the white ones from her bra.

Usually, she'd put on her black and purple cloak, but it was such a nice day. The day after a rainstorm was always a good one. She put on her long white stockings, followed by her boots. They were a silver color, with black soles and thick five inch heels. She grabbed her leg braces and started putting them on, even though she wasn't going to be doing any fighting, she liked to at least keep her legs protected. She was an apt fighter, and a great user of a Bow Sword, but she was also good with hand to hand. After she was done putting on her leg braces and plates, she grabbed her hair brush and started brushing her long hair. She started humming a song, until a news bulletin caught her attention.

" _This just in, the earlier reports about the theft at the Moazagoatl Museum of Relics and Gems has been confirmed. Late last night, a masked man managed to break into the Museum undetected. After he was inside, he planned a very calculated course through the museum until he found his way to the gem exhibit, where the Golden Beryl was on display. The Golden Beryl is a special Gem stone, one of Ten stones that are rarely ever found on the planet. It's a gemstone infused with a natural deposit of an Elemental Dust, in this case, Lightning Dust. Stones of this quality are not only rare, but also very priceless and valuable. The Family is devastated as it was a priceless edition to their collection. The Perpetrator's identification is still a mystery and no information on his whereabouts have been given, all we know is that he is young, perhaps around his late teenage years, was wearing an all black outfit and was also wearing a White Fang mask. There are no reports of any White Fang activity in the area, but the validity of this statement is still in question. If anyone sees or hears of this man, please contact the number below, a reward of 1,000,000 Lien has been posted for his capture. We now return to our normal programming."_

Whitney sat there in shock. How could one person be capable of stealing a Gem stone that valuable. Hell, she'd seen that gem up close herself when she and Luna visited the museum a week prior. The security was so tight in that room, not even a fly could get in, and here was a man possibly her age, breaking into the museum and stealing a precious stone.

"That's crazy...I can't believe someone actually did that. That man must be one of the most skilled thieves in this generation. Managing to sneak into a heavily guarded museum, and steal the gem? The White Fang certainly has a lot of talent in their ranks." She said, sounding rather dejected. She has faced a few White Fang members before, but were usually low level recruits, easily driven away. She was in the small percentage of humans who sided with the Faunus, and wanted equality between their races. Of course she knew equality was something hard to achieve, especially with the rampant racism in the Kingdoms.

She shook her head, getting the shock through her system. She grabbed her hair ties and tied her hair into its usual pigtails. She then grabbed her butterfly hair pins and pinned them in front of the ties, so they wouldn't be seen. She looked at her reflection and smiled brightly.

"Perfect, now for make up." she said with a clap.

"Ugh...tell me your not going to smear crap on your face again." Luna said, as she entered the room, once again naked. Whitney rolled her eyes.

"It's not crap, it gives my pale complexion a bit of color." she said, looking back at her friend. Luna put on a clean pair of her usual black lacy panties, along with one of Whitney's white bras. Even though she was a full cup size bigger, she still wore them when she didn't have clean ones. She glanced at the white haired girl, a bored look on her face.

"Listen Whit, you look fine without the make up. Maybe a bit of eye shadow, and some eyeliner to bring out your brown eyes a bit. You don't need the blush, or the foundation and definitely not the lip stick. You look like a clown with that _shit_ on." Luna said, putting a bit of emphasis on the swear.

She grabbed a pair of shorts and slipped them on. She grabbed her black belt and slipped it through the loops, buckling it at the front. Her belt buckle had her personal crest on it, a styled L with an S behind it, which stood for her name, Lunastasia Schwarz. It was round, in the shape of her favorite toy, the Yo-Yo, and had a small metal piece which mimicked a yo-yo string and ring. She grabbed her black vest and slipped it on, not bothering to zip it up at all. On her left breast was a vibrant half moon, which also stood for her name.

"I feel insulted Luna. Sure you don't like make up and look better without it, but I feel different when I use it, I feel better." Whitney said, sounding a bit miffed at her friend. Luna crossed her arms, resting her weight on her right leg.

"Better about what? Whitney Azar you are a gorgeous woman with a beautiful personality. You were born without make up, so you don't freaking need it. If it's because no boy will ask you out, then it's their loss." Luna replied, putting on her black stockings.

They were spiked and rimmed with white cloth, each spike had a tiny moon and star on it. She put on her heeled boots, which were a solid black color, with white outlines. The heels were around five inches long, and quite thick. She also had them fitted with special wheels so she could skate around in them, all at the control of her toes, which activated the skate feature. Her stockings also had holes on them, which were used to hold her extra yo-yo's. Of course she also had her fanny pack which held the rest of the ones she'd need, as well as her Black Star Type 54 which she had just in case she was out of yo-yo's.

"Luna..boys have nothing to do with this." she said.

"Yes it does Whit. I know, you've never been in a real relationship, and you must be itching to get in one. Trust me, I was too..remember my girly girl phase?"

"Yes., ou just had to have bright colors and cute dresses. It was horrible." Whitney said, fondly remembering the phase her best friend when through.

"Mhmm, and why did I do that?" Luna asked, arms crossed.

"To catch the attention of Martin Prince, the cutest guy in class."

"Exactly, and notice me he did. We started going out, but then the head cheerleader asked him out and he led me on. That is until I found them making out in the locker rooms. I went home and burned every dress I owned and bought all of my amazing black clothes. I'm a tomboy at heart, but I also like to be attractive. This is the style the suits me, and I wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for that moment. I'm glad I did, or else you'd see me wearing a fucking dress, and absolutely detest them." She said firmly, her Amethyst colored eyes sparkling a bit.

"Right. I remember, the bonfire was so big they had to call the fire department to put it out. But this isn't about that, it's about my confidence, my individuality." she said. Luna sighed and rolled her eyes. It really annoyed her how Whitney didn't see how beautiful she truly was. But she was her best friend and would help her to see reason.

"Fine, how about this...we'll try things my way. I'll do your make up for you and we'll see how many guys hit on you. If we reach 10, then you have to let me do your make up for the first semester at Beacon."

"What if I don't get accepted? Then what?"

"Don't say that bullshit. You'll make it, I know you will and if not, I'll grab Ozpin by the balls and won't stop squeezing until he agrees. He keeps saying all of this cryptic shit, I'll make sure he understands how serious Lunastasia Schwarz can be!" she said, a mischievous tone in her voice. Whitney cringed, not wanting to imagine what her friend could do to Beacon's Headmaster.

"Ow, a little brutal don't ya think Luna?" she asked. Luna shrugged, grabbing a hold of the girl's eye shadow.

"Alright, lets check out the color palette. Ooh, this purple shadow looks nice." she said.

"Purple is your favorite color isn't it?" she asked.

"Second to black. Close your orbs, or else I'll get the dust in them, and trust me, purple eyes don't suit you." she said.

Whitney took a deep breath and let her friend work her magic. She sometimes disliked betting things with Luna. However if it had to be done, it had to be done and she couldn't back out. Sometimes she wondered why it was that she was more active during certain things instead of others. She'd bet her bow that she'd fall asleep at the cafe she was planning to stop at. After a few minutes, Luna finally finished, a proud smile on her face.

"Alright, open your eyes and take a look."

Whitney held back the urge to sigh and opened her eyes. They widened a bit when she took the make up into account. She used a faint purple eye shadow to accent her brown eyes, and made the color stand out more by using some eye liner to draw in a small tail at the corners of her eyes. She had to admit, it made her look nice.

"So, do you like it?" she asked. Whitney nodded.

"It looks nice. I'll try it, but less than ten boys and I'll start my make up routine up again."

"Fine, that was the bet after all." she said, yawning a bit. Whitney stood up, shaking her friend.

"Uh uh, you are not falling asleep now you narcoleptic butt munch. Grab your Yo-yo's because we're hitting the town." she said standing up. Luna sighed and nodded, heading over to where she had put her backpack. She dug around it, pulling out her fanny pack. She unzipped it and pulled out her yo-yo rings, as well as her gloves. She slipped them on, followed by the brass rings which she placed on her middle fingers. She drew her gun from her backpack and grabbed a magazine.

"Do you have to bring that with you?" Whitney asked. Luna rose a brow, and slammed the magazine into the handle of her gun, pulling the slide back, before putting the safety on.

"Yes, you never know when danger will strike. Even if we're in the city, Grimm or worse things can show up. I don't leave home without it." she said.

She took out a few of her yo-yo heads, placing them in the spaces of her stockings. She placed an orange mortar one first, followed by an Ice one and a Poison one. On right side, she placed a wind one, a water one and a lightning one. Then she grabbed her personal favorite one, the Smoke Yo-yo, which was purple and black. She put the tip of the yo-yo ring into the small metal clasp, and with a click it was securely on. She placed her gun in her holster, which was tied around her back.

"Alright I'm ready. No promises that I will stay awake though." she said, holding back a yawn. Whitney rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. She grabbed her house keys and shoved them in her purse, along with a few other personal things in case she needed them.

"Lets go. We'll stop at Cafe Soleil for breakfast, I've been saving up some money from my missions."

"Ugh...that place is so boring." she muttered. She grabbed one of Whitney's hair ties and tied her hair in a side ponytail. She finished the look off by tying a ribbon in her hair, a bright blue one.

"You always find that place boring. It's a cute place, and it has awesome coffee cake...and you love coffee cake." she singsonged. Luna rolled her eyes. She did love coffee cake, not as much as she loved Strawberry filled donuts with Strawberry icing and raspberry sprinkles. Whitney left the room, heading towards the stairs that would lead them outside. Luna grabbed her weapon, a Bow Sword named Starlight Butterfly and walked behind her. Once outside, she handed the weapon to her friend.

"Why'd you bring that?" she asked.

"Idiot, we went to combat school for a reason. We were taught never to be outside weaponless. So take it." she said. Whitney sighed, feeling like an idiot. Even though she wanted to have a day of fun, she needed to be protected just in case. She grabbed her Bow Sword, attaching it to her belt. Luckily, she made all of her arrows out of her aura and dust, so it limited the use of arrows. Once it was secured, she turned to her friend.

"Alright Luna, the day is young and we have tons of things to do. So lets go have some fun." she said with a smile. Luna followed closely behind her, playing with her Yo-yo.

Since Whitney wanted to go to Beacon Academy, her family decided to make the move from Mistral to Vale. Since Luna was also going to attend, she had been allowed to move in with them permanently. She was going to be heading to Beacon anyway, so she would only be there during breaks. However, no one was expecting Whitney to get denied. Her mother had been sad, but she had found a good job in the city, and her father was a Huntsman so he enjoyed taking the missions. Her older brother was a Junior in Haven Academy, so he wasn't around as much anymore. He had come to Vale for the Tournament, a few weeks early as his Team was currently training. He convinced Headmaster Lionheart to allow it. Sometimes, Whitney wondered why such a cowardly man was the head of Haven Academy.

Down Town Vale was the same as always, filled with interesting people. It was quite active today, as everyone was preparing for the Vytal Festival which was happening soon. Thinking about the Festival made her rather sad, only students from the 4 Academies were allowed to enter, she so desperately wanted to go. Being a Huntress was something she had wanted to do since she was a kid. Especially due to all of the cool legends and stories she had heard. Her favorite being the story of the Grimm Reaper, a legendary Huntress who fought with Scythes. She wanted to be as badass as that woman in the future. She noticed her friend had activated her skates, and had been slowly pushing herself forward.

"Do a figure 8." Whitney cried out, earning a smile from the black haired girl. She did a perfect Figure 8, even throwing in a 180 spin, however she ended up crossing the street on accident. A car stopped seconds away from hitting her and beeped the horn loudly, making her stop.

"Jeez, get out of the street you crazy bitch!" the man shouted, earning a look of anger from the ravenette.

"Sorry, my friend didn't know where she was going. It won't happen again." Whitney cried out apologetically, appearing by her friend's side.

"Screw you both, my insurance would have been through the roof!" he replied, clearly not caring about the well being of the two young ladies.

"Seriously? All you care about is your car insurance? Fuck you man." Luna cried out.

"Fuck you bitch, hope you get hit by a truck." the man said loudly.

"Lets go Luna. We don't need this right now." she said, pushing her friend across the street. As soon as the man drove off, Luna whipped her Yo-yo at the car as hard as she could. The head popped off and kept on flying toward the car, with her Semblance she made it go in through the open window.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I tried an experimental head. I mixed some Azure No.5 with some Brown No.9 and some Verdant No.4"

"Are you crazy? What exactly will that do?" Whitney cried out. Luna smirked and held her hand out, counting down from five. When she reached zero, a loud explosion was heard, and a large cloud of gray smoke could be seen in the distance. Some screams and shouts could be heard, making the raven haired girl smile.

"Lets go, before he figures out it was us."

"Us? There's no us! Just you, you freaking psychopath!" Whitney cried, still stunned at what her friend had done.

"Oh live a little will ya? Come on, I'm dying to get that Coffee cake." she replied, deactivating her skates.

Even though she loved zooming around the sidewalks, she didn't want to get hit by a car. Even though her aura would keep her safe from injuries of that magnitude. They reached one of the open Plaza's of Vale, where there were a few markets and stores. It was mostly where bored or lonely people came when they had nothing better to do, so there was a little bit of everything there. Cafe Soleil was also located in this area, so it was a plus.

"Well, we're here. I wanted to check out some armor before we head back home, as well as restock on some Dust. I need a few more uncut fire crystals for my dust armlet." Whitney said, listing out what she needed. Luna just nodded, already wanting to replace the spent crystals she had used.

"I guess I could use a few extra Smoke crystals. I did end up using one of my smoke heads." She said, a bored look on her face. Two guys passed by them, wolf whistling as they passed.

"Damn girl, you look cute. You can cut me up any time." one of them said, looking at Whitney, who blushed a bit.

"You too moon girl, you're real fine."

"Get bent, I don't have time for swine like you." Luna said, glaring at the two boys, who just chuckled and walked off.

"That was rude." Whitney said, looking annoyed at her friend.

"Hey, that's two down and eight more to go." she said, walking toward the Dust store. _Dust 'n' Armor_ was the one they went too. There were two more in the city of Vale, but this one didn't get robbed as often, unlike the others. She remembered hearing news about Roman Torchwick robbing another Dust Store in the city.

"Shouldn't we stop at the cafe first? I'm a little hungry." Whitney said, Luna sighed and changed her direction, heading toward the Cafe. She opened the door, holding it open for her friend.

"After you honey." she said sarcastically. Whitney smirked, patting her face lovingly.

"Thank you beautiful, I appreciate it." she said, earning a growl from the ravenette. Luna hated when Whitney decided to be cheeky with her. Though this time, she kinda deserved it.

Cafe Soleil was just as it sounded, warm and sun filled. The walls were bright orange, and it had a french feel to it. The tables were round, and the booths were made of oak with soft leather seats, orange of course. The tiles were white and orange, with little smiling suns on them. There were a few balloons tied to the line dividers, promoting their Early Autumn specials. Luna really didn't like the bright colors, but Whitney being the fiery girl she was, thoroughly enjoyed coming to the little cafe, so she'd grit her teeth and bare it. Besides, their coffee cake wasn't bad, if only they had her favorite donuts.

"Luna, if you want to sit down you can. I'll just get everything."

"That's fine." Luna said, a smile on her face. Maybe she could sleep a bit while her friend got them their drinks.

"Alright, Pumpkin Latte with a double shot of espresso, a slice of coffee cake and an oatmeal cookie for you, I'll take the Vanilla Bean coffee with a glazed donut." she said.

"Sounds cool...I'll be over there." she said, heading to the booth in the very back.

It was the darkest part of the cafe, and she was sure she could catch at least ten minutes of sleep, considering the line. Whitney got in line, pulling out her wallet which was attached to her keys. As she was getting in line though, she bumped into someone who ended up dropping their coffee. The person was a bit taller than her, and was wearing a white cloak, the inside of it being bright red. It had a rose emblem on the back of it. The person was wearing a blue tee shirt underneath it, with black pants and boots. He had two blue and white pistols attached to his hips. She wasn't good with guns, but from what she knew, they were Beretta M9a3's. The rail at the bottom had what looked like a folded blade, and it seemed as if they joined together to form something else. She could tell he was wearing some sort of vembrace, which were white on top and blue on the bottom, she noticed some sort of arrow head attached to the side of it. He seemed a little disappointed, seeing the drink spilled all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry." she said, going as far as bowing to the boy. He just looked at her in confusion, shaking his head.

"It was my fault miss. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. This cloak sort of blocks my peripheral." he said with a chuckle. He brought his hood down, showing her his face. He was actually pretty handsome, despite the long scar across his face. He had bright heteorochromatic eyes and spiky silver hair, though the ends of them was dyed bright blue. He had light pink whiskers painted on his cheeks, partially covering his scar. She noticed the ears sitting atop his head, her eyes fully focused on them.

"Have you...never seen a faunus before?" he asked, brow quirked in curiosity.

"Huh...what no. I've seen faunus before it's just...I've never seen one with ears and a tail." she said, pointing to the appendage that was flicking about behind the boy.

"Oh...right. Well, I'm a different kind of faunus, a Miqo'te...we're a dying race, but we have both. Hehe." he said, his eyes shifting to his spilled coffee. Whitney frowned, feeling really bad.

"I'll clean it up." she said, heading to the side to grab some napkins. The teen shook his head.

"It's alright, I got it. I don't usually show this off but, I can't pass up impressing a cute girl." he said, a small charming smile on his face. He waved his hand over the spill, and the liquid started to move. He formed a smaller orb of water and started to absorb it into the orb. He activated some fire dust, turning the whole thing to steam. He grabbed the discarded cup and tossed it in the trash. To say Whitney was impressed was an understatement.

"You can control water?" she asked, her voice sounding a bit shaky from both shock and surprise. He cave her a curt nod.

"Yup, I'm an Elemental. I hear Water Semblances are super rare, only one person is born with one every hundred years. I'm glad to be the lucky one, but sometimes it causes more problems then anything." he said, rubbing his neck.

"This is so weird...you won't believe it but...I have a Fire Semblance!" she said excited. His eyes widened in surprise.

"What...are you serious?" he asked.

"Of course, check it out." she said, snapping her fingers. Her whole hand became enveloped in fire. The boy's eyes widened, glancing at the dancing flame. He tried to poke it with his finger, but shied back, a bit nervous. She rolled her eyes.

"Touch it, I can control the heat of the flames so it won't burn you." she said. He nodded and held his hand over the flame. True to her word, the flame didn't burn.

"Wow...I just...I wasn't expecting running into someone like you. People with full control over an element are really rare. Perhaps we were destined to meet." he said.

"Perhaps." Whitney said, a small smile on her face. She noticed her friend out of the corner of her eye, and remembered where she was.

"Yo, Whit what's taking you so long? I'm hungry and I can't sleep if I don't have something to eat." Luna said, earning a sigh from the Fire user.

"Jeez, in a minute. You can wait a bit more, this is good considering you always fall asleep here." she said, extinguishing the flame.

"Whatever...who's the boy? New date?" she asked curiously. The teen swallowed hard, glancing at Luna, almost memorized by what he was seeing. His ears twitched a bit, his tail having become abnormally still.

"Oh...this is...I'm sorry whats your name again?" Whitney asked. The boy tore his eyes away from the black haired Yo-yo lover and looked at Whitney.

"Huh? My name...it's Sora...Sora Loire a pleasure to meet you miss?"

"Whitney Azar. This is my friend Lunastasia Schwarz...I call her Luna for short." she said, introducing her best friend.

"Nice to meet you dude." Luna said, holding her hand out. Sora grabbed it, but instead of shaking it, he placed a kiss atop it.

"It's my pleasure to meet you Lunastasia. Please call me Sora." he said, a light blush on his face. Luna was taken aback by this action but just brushed it off.

"Yo Sora, stop bothering those girls and hurry up. We have things to do and little time to do them in." a new voice said, this one belonged to a cute Rat Faunus that was waiting by the door. She was holding two coffees in her hand. Sora shook his head.

"Sorry, that's my friend Argo. She tends to be a bit impatient, I'll see you around Whitney, Luna..it was nice meeting both of you." he said, bowing respectfully. He flipped his hood up as e walked off, catching up with his friend who handed him a coffee cup. The pair heard her calling him an idiot for dropping his own and that he owed her. Whitney smiled a bit.

"Wow Luna. I didn't know you were attracting cute boys to your side." she said with a smirk.

"Pfft, please...I've seen that boy around here before. I know for a fact he's a street rat. He's probably doing that to charm me into being his girlfriend so he can bring something new back to his friends. I don't like his type."

"Oh don't say those things, he seemed very sweet."

"Looks can be deceiving. Can we get our shit now? Please?" she asked.

"Fine, come on." Whitney said, pulling her friend towards the now empty line.

 _ **xxx**_

"Ah...nothing beats a good donut." Whitney said, patting her stomach happily as she finished her third donut. Luna said nothing, as she continued messing with her Yo-Yo. She had taken it apart and had cleaned all of the small parts. Now she was putting it back together, making sure the trihead screws were in place.

"Whitney...why did you show that boy your semblance?"

"Hmm...oh because he has one just like mine. Though he controls water instead, isn't that strange?" the white haired girl asked.

"Maybe...but I thought we agreed not to show that off."

"I know that...but it's the first time I've seen someone like that. Someone who has full control over water. Some people can either manipulate it, or coat stuff in it. He was able to create it from thin air, and manipulate it as well. Just like I can create fire from nothing." She said. Luna finished putting her Yo-Yo back together, pressing the small switch on her ring, which caused the chord to roll around the disc.

"You're a descendant of Aitzibar Azar, she was the only one in your family to show full control of fire. Your semblance is ingrained in your family history, you come from a line of powerful Huntsman and Huntresses. But don't let that get to your head, you can't trust anyone, especially street rats."

"Luna...what is this about?" the girl asked, looking up from what remained of her coffee. Luna sighed, standing up from her seat.

"It's nothing honey, I just want you to be safe. You're my sis, and I don't want you to get hurt or worse. I know you can take care of yourself, but sometimes you really impress me."

"Oh? Thanks I guess." Whitney said happily.

"You impress me with how dumb and stupid you can be."

"Ah...should have seen that coming."

"Don't give me that, you know I love ya. Come on, let's go get that Dust." she said, reaching into her pocket for some crumpled Lien. She dropped it in the tip jar as they left, only for Whitney to stop.

"Lu, where did you get money from?"

"Oh...those are from my savings. Come on."

"Luna."

"Like I said, from my savings."

"Lunastasia Mariana Schwarz, I swear, if you took money from me again I will burn your ass until it's red!"

"I'll pay you back." Luna said, giving her a grin. Whitney sighed, shaking her head as they started walking toward Dust 'N' Armor.

As they were heading toward the store however, the two young ladies noticed a large truck barrel around the bend. It came to a stop right in front of the store, with several men getting out. A few gunshots were fired into the air, causing the nearby citizens to scurry away, shouting and screaming in fear. Luna and Whitney shared a look, both of them smiling.

"Looks like the world granted us something interesting today. How fun." the ravenette said, giving her Yo-Yo a twist. Whitney nodded, donning her Dust Armlet. She reached for her right hip, drawing Starlight Butterfly from its sheathe.

"Yes it has. Let's go, I could use a workout." she said.

The two girls started running toward the store, brandishing their weapons. One man who stood guard, caught sight of them and rose his rifle to shoot. Luna stopped, whipping Artemis at the man, striking him in the face. She pulled the Yo-Yo back, using her Gravity to wrap the weapon around him. She gave a cry, pulling the man forward, delivering a punch to his face. He slammed into the side of the truck, stumbling for a bit before Whitney finished him off, slamming her sword into his armor.

"That was tight." Luna said, clicking her tongue as she flicked her Yo-Yo into her hand.

"Yes it was, now for the fun part." the fire user said, flicking her wrist. Her sword whirled a bit, small coils and springs caused it to split open, the weapon flipped around as it shifted into its bow form. She rose it up with her right hand, her Dust Armlet glowing a bit. She noticed several men filling up canisters with dust, while others were holding the owners and customers to the back at gunpoint. She drew the string back, a sparking Lightning Arrow appearing in her grasp.

" _Showtime."_ she sung in her mind, allowing the arrow to fly. Her string snapped loudly as the arrow lurched forward, embedding itself in the television in the room, causing it to explode with electricity.

She moved forward, the stunned men looking around for the cause, only for her to slam her bow into a nearby man. She spun around, slashing the man in the back with the bladed edge, drawing her string back. She let out a second arrow, paralyzing a second man, in the middle of rising his gun at her. She ran at him, using his knee as a spring board, she leveled her bow, pulling the string back and firing a third arrow at a nearby shelf, causing it to explode, sending items everywhere. She dropped to the ground as a hail of gunfire filled the store front.

Luna hurled a Mortar Head into the store, causing it to explode mid air, the men screaming in pain from being disoriented. The customers and owners took their chance to flee, jumping through the storefront's shattered window. She used her Yo-Yo chord as a whip, flicking it at a man's leg and pulling him off his feet, stomping his helmet with all her strength. The crackle of his aura told her he was unconscious. She wound a new Yo-Yo head, looking up in time to dodge a punch from another man.

"Hehe...you think you're the heroes? We've got you surrounded now girls." the man, the apparent leader of the crew said, holding a Sawed off Shotgun at Luna's face. Whitney held her bow up, arrow drawn as she aimed at the man in front of her, two gunmen had taken her sides. Both aiming guns at her.

"Hey Whit?"

"What's up Lu?"

"Remember when I said you shouldn't show off?" the ravenette asked.

"Mhmm."

"Forget what I said. Let'em have it." she said.

"What are you talking about? Shut up bitches! You're coming with us, I'm sure Torchwick will have a use for you." the man said, reaching for Luna's arm. She dropped to her knees, her right hand glowing slightly as she used her semblance. She punched him full force in the groin, sending him floating up. She spun around her heel, flicking her Yo-Yo around him, using all of her strength, she pulled him down, cracking the ground.

Whitney released her arrow, simultaneously dropping into her back just as the two men opened fire. Her limbs became coated in flame as she did a leg sweep, using her bow to slice the man across the chest. He let out a cry of pain as he fell, clutching his side. It was clear he lacked the use of aura, as he scrambled away from the scene. Whitney crossed her legs, spinning around rapidly while drawing her string back, releasing a flaming arrow when she came to a stop, nailing the helmet of one of the recovering goons. With a snap of her fingers, she willed it to explode. She heard someone cock a gun behind her and she gasped, not moving an inch.

"End of the line Sweetie."

Whitney moved her head slightly, just as a blur of blue shot past her, nailing the man in the head. She moved out of the way, allowing Luna to drop kick the man with all of her strength, her legs glowing a brilliant orange. He let out a gasp of pain, his body bending forward from the forward before momentum caught up with him, sending him flying right through the concrete wall. Luna quickly stood up, flicking her Yo-Yo behind her back, nailing one remaining Goon, who was aiming his revolver at her. It struck him in the center of the forehead, and he dropped like a sack of bricks.

"Aw...I wanted them to last longer."

"Well...what do we have here? Two Chickadees thinking they can stop me from getting what I want?" a voice said, causing Whitney to turn around.

The man stood tall and firm, fiery orange hair visible under a bowler hat. He was wearing a long white coat, with a crimson scarf around his neck, matching brown pants and black shoes. He had a cane in his gloved hands, a visible cigar in the corner of his mouth.

"Tch...look at that, defeat the small fry and the big boss shows up. I'm surprised you didn't run away with your tail between your legs." Luna taunted, earning a chuckle from the man.

"I like you, you got a lot of spunk. You remind me of a Little Red thorn in my side, but I guess I can take my anger out on you two." he said, raising his cane up, about to open fire on them.

"Sir...the police are coming this way. Let's cut our losses and go!" one of the unhurt goons said, earning a growl from the man.

"Fine, you win this time...but the next time we meet, you'll be wishing I was this lenient with you." the man said, racing around the front of the truck. The truck floored it out of the storefront, moments before the police showed up. Several Cruisers continued after the trucks, sirens blaring as they passed.

"Well...that was fun." Luna said, glancing at her friend who lowered her bow.

"No...it wasn't."

"Why not?"

"I forgot to put on deodorant and now I'm all sweaty."

"Ugh...Whitney, are you serious? We faced off against Roman Torchwick and that's what you think of? Sheesh, you seriously have some issues to work out." Luna said, holding back a yawn.

"Excuse me, are you the Huntresses that drove those goons back?" one of the police officers said.

"Oh...I'm not a Huntress...well, I'm in training, hehe. Ahem...yes, we defeated them. Are the customers safe? And the owners?" Whitney asked, earning a nod from the man.

"They seem relatively unhurt, but there is a Medical Team on the way. Might I say you did a fine job here."

"We're just doing our job officer. Though I would have wanted to defeat Torchwick before he ran off like the pussy he is." Luna said, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"I'd rather you didn't mess with him, he's a rather dangerous criminal. Anyway, we'd like to take your statements. Don't worry about these guys, they'll get medical treatment before being sent to the County Jail." the officer said, urging them to follow.

"Well...at least our Saturday had an interesting start."

"I'd rather be sleeping."

"Shut up Luna."


	3. The Wind Trailer

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone. I bring you the Wind Trailer, like the last two, this will be a partial rewrite. I ended up editing the original Wind Trailer while adding several things. Angelina was the only member of Team SWAN who didn't show off her fighting style, so I added a fight between her and Sora. I wanted to show off their hatred to each other. Sora is a Faunus and Angelina is a human who dislikes them, this will serve to cement their relationship in the beginning of the story.**

 **Um...tell me what you think about this. I hope you enjoy the new parts of this Chapter. I will be working on the Earth Trailer after I post the next chapter of Morning Hope Academy, so until then, see you later.**

Team S.W.A.N.

The Wind Trailer

 _A Wind that rose  
_

 _Though not a Leaf  
_

 _In any Forest stirred  
_

 _But with itself did cold engage  
_

 _Beyond the Realm of Bird -  
_

 _A Wind that woke a lone Delight  
_

 _Like Separation's Swell  
_

 _Restored in Arctic Confidence  
_

 _To the Invisible- Emily Dickinson~_

 _ **xxx**_

" _Keep calm, nothing bad is going to happen. Breathe in, breathe out..control your anger. You're the master of your Semblance, not the other way around. Keep calm, nothing bad is going to happen, inhale, exhale. Alright, time to start the day."_

That was the personal mantra that she had come up with to keep her cool. When you had a Semblance as explosive as hers, you needed to keep your emotions in check. Due to her outburst in the Moatzagoatl Museum in Atlas, the Golden Beryl, a precious family jewel, had to be moved. It had been moved to their sister museum in the city of Vale. That however turned out to be a heavier price than placing it in a vault. For alas, someone had broken in the museum and stolen it. Now, her father blamed her for inadvertently causing the theft of a precious item.

It wasn't her fault. Her father knew that she didn't like faunus, yet he still let them walk around the museum. So when a little girl tugged on her sleeve, asking where the bathroom was, she exploded. Sure, it was uncool to scream at a child, but the fact that it was a faunus just drove her over the edge. She felt really bad about screaming at a little girl afterwards, but the damage had been done. Every blast proof glass case in the museum had exploded, along with all windows and many eardrums. Such is the fate of those who hang around Angelina Moatzagoatl, youngest daughter of Carter Moatzagoatl. The second richest man on Remnant, second only to Jacques Schnee of the Schnee Dust Company. She looked up from her hands, glancing up at her reflection.

She was a beautiful young woman of seventeen, with long white hair, which had a blue tint to it. She was wearing a tight blue sleeveless dress, that did little to hide her impressive chest. The straps of the dress were made of feathers, as well as the skirt of the dress. The feather were of course fake. She couldn't bare to kill a cute little swan to make herself a dress like this. She had a blue ribbon in her hair, keeping her bangs in place. Two long strands of hair served to frame her face, decorated with feathers and beads. She wore long light blue gloves, which had a bit of armor at the joints, as well as the knuckles. Since she was a Moatzagoatl, it was important that she could defend herself. She had been training from a young age, and was decent enough fighter.

She finished off her look with blue knee socks and white feathery boots. Her sky blue eyes stared right back at her, though they had lost a bit of spark in them. She knew she was gonna get yelled at, hell she hadn't seen her father yet, but she heard the news. She stood up, brushing her skirt.

"It's going to be a good day, I just know it! Though it's best if I meet father now and get this over with. That way, I won't have to deal with his wrath for long." she muttered to herself.

She grabbed her belt, which held her personal weapon, Angelic Symphony and placed it on around her waist. Her weapon was a high impact Lever Action Katana Shotgun. She had several kinds of shells on her belt, and in a fanny pack. She had shells of various elements and calibers, from bird shot to buck shot, to even Slugs. She was a deadly shot, even better than the security personnel that had taught her too shoot. It was based off the Spas 12, only instead of it being pump action, it was lever action.

The bottom of it was a sky blue color, with the rest of it being white. With a flick of her wrist, the weapon shifted into its sword form, and she could channel her aura through it. The blade was made from the finest materials available in Atlas, and was sharpened to a razor sharp edge. She had her personal blacksmith give both sides of the blade an edge. She used the recoil of her ammunition to her advantage, giving her quite a unique fighting style. The lever of the gun was a bright gold in color, and had a small chain charm attached to it. Hanging from it, was a small styled A, a personal effect she had added to it after she had received it.

On the stock of the gun, was her personal emblem, two white swan feathers slowly falling onto a lake, with white clouds above it to symbolize the sky. She took a deep breath and opened her doors, heading into the hallway. The maids passing by her doorway greet her quietly, and she gave them a small smile. It wasn't a secret to Angelina that her staff was scared of her. With her unique Semblance, she could make an entire building explode with a single scream. She could also steal a persons oxygen, or make them explode with little thought. The Atlas army had even attempted to recruit her, with her father vehemently refusing. She didn't want to deal with Faunus who may have joined the military themselves.

She glanced out the windows of her estate as she walked down the pale blue and white halls. This was one of her family villas, located in Vale. Her home wasn't as big as most would assume it to be. It was a couple thousand square feet of course, but it was more modest than even the Schnee Estate. She paused for a moment, glancing down at the entrance courtyard. The drive way was shaped like a U, and the cars drove from the front gates toward the doors. At the center of the yard was a large statue, of her mother Odette Moatzagoatl.

She wasn't a Huntress, she was just a normal woman, who loved ballet. It was because of this that her father Carter had sought her out. He wanted her to be part of a performance, a charity event that the museum was hosting. That was back when he had opened his first museum in Atlas, the two had hit it off and Odette had given him a personal performance. Love at first sight, according to her older brother Zheltyy at least. The statue of her mother was made out of white stone, and had her poised on her tip toes, dressed in her "White Swan" outfit, holding two babies in her hands, her older brother Zheltyy and herself. She shook her head, deciding to continue her walk toward her father's study.

"Mom would probably be mad at me. She appreciated all walks of life, and loved spending time with Faunus. But...I'm just not like her...I can't stand them." she said softly to herself. The drapes moved slightly as she passed, small drafts of air moving through the hallways. She sighed, taking a deep breath, calming herself down. As she did, so did the air around her.

She finally reached her fathers study, and as evident by the Policemen standing post at the door, he was busy talking to the chief of Police. The Atlas Military Police were quite familiar with her. She had met most of the officers at one point in time. She was also quite friendly with the Chief of Police, since and her father were friends in high school. Another man she had met was General Ironwood, another personal acquaintance of her father. She was on friendly terms with the man, but at times got rather angry with him. Especially because he expressed interest in turning Angelina into a Soldier, just so she could use her semblance on the field. That was something that made her very angry, and eventually lead to her expulsion of Atlas Military Academy. Sighing, she reached for the door, and one of the officers held his hand out.

"I'm sorry Miss, but Lord Moatzagoatl has asked us not to let anyone through." he said firmly. Angelina felt her face contorting into one of anger, as she flicked her gaze up to the two men.

"Well, did he tell you that I'm his daughter and that I wish to speak with him?" she asked, a sarcastic smile on her face. The two officers shared a look, as if regretting what they were about to do.

"We are aware Miss Moatzagoatl, but he said not to let anyone through. He especially told us not to let you through. It seems he's still and I quote... _Real fucking pissed with that little imp_." the first officer said. He swallowed hard at the ensuing silence.

Angel's face was stone still, the tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. The other officer, who was familiar with the young woman stepped back a few feet. She clenched her fist and the air in the hallway became thin, making the two men start to choke a bit. Her eyes were glowing bright blue as her Semblance activated. She suddenly stopped, returning the air pressure to normal. She took a deep breath, slowly exhaling through her nose, calming her nerves a bit.

"I'm sorry about that gentlemen. I'm still having issues controlling my semblance. But you must understand, I must...apologize for my actions. I'm sure he will understand." she said. The two men moved aside, not wanting to be choked out by the young woman. She grabbed a hold of the door handle, pulling it down, only for the door to remain locked.

"Father? It's Angelina...will you let me in?" she asked, as politely as she could.

"I don't want to speak with you yet Angelina, return to your room at once." the man's muffled voice replied. She frowned as she gave a light knock on the door.

"Father please...I came here to speak with you. I'd like to apologize for my actions. But I can't very well do it through a wooden door. It will be quick, I'll be in and out. You won't even lose any time." she said, hoping to appease her father.

"I already said no, wait for me in your bedroom. We'll have a full conversation there." came the reply. Angelina growled, gritting her teeth in anger.

She had enough of that. She felt her hand wrapping around the handle of her weapon, as she drew it out of its holster. She loaded some explosive shells into it, spinning the weapon around her hand, simultaneously pulling the lever. She leveled the gun with the door handle, pulling the trigger. She pulled the lever, firing a second round in rapid succession. One of the officers screamed in shock and surprise, not expecting her too shoot the door. She walked toward the door, spinning on her foot, delivering a side kick to the doors, which flew open from the force. She ejected the spent shell as she walked into the room, the plastic shell landing on the ground with a hollow thud.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I said go back to your room!" her father shouted in anger.

Carter Moatzagoatl was a tall imposing man, though he was only a few inches taller than his daughter Angelina. He had a mop of blond hair atop his head, neatly combed and slicked with gel. He had fair colored skin, and bright blue eyes. His face was smooth and chiseled, giving him quite the profile. He was a rather handsome man, and an eligible single father among the Atlas Elites. He was wearing a pressed blue suit, with a bright yellow neck tie, which bore his personal crest, one he had made when his wife Odette had passed away. It was a pair of swans, one black, and one white, forming a heart with their necks, both swimming on a lake.

He was the second richest man in Atlas, second only to Jacques Schnee, who owned the Schnee Dust Company. Her father was the owner of Aeterna Blade and Steel, a company responsible for designing parts and receivers for Dust Crystals and Ammunition. Both companies worked hand in hand to make the weapons everyone in Remnant needed to survive. Not only was he the owner of a steel company, but he was also the curator of the Moatzagoatl Museum of History in Atlas, and the curator of the Moatzagoatl Museum of Rare Gems and Priceless Artifacts in Vale. The girl smiled, ignoring the police chief who was looking at the shotgun in her hands.

"Well Father, I wanted to talk to you. Seeing Mr. Wanderman here means what Freesia told me this morning was true. The Golden Beryl was stolen." she said, acting as if what had just happened didn't happen. The Chief of Police just stood by, glancing at the broken doors. He was used to the youngest Moatzagoatl Heiress being explosive.

"I'm just...gonna be outside." he said, quickly taking his leave. Angelina watched him go, smiling inwardly. The Chief of Police was a tough man, but seeing him walking away because of her was always amusing to her. Carter cleared his throat, regaining her attention.

"Yes, the Golden Beryl was stolen, just as the exhibit back home in Atlas was being finished. Those incompetent fools let themselves get overtaken, and attacked with their own weapons. Not to mention one of them came face to face with the boy and was knocked out in a single hit."

"Pfft...that goes to show that you can't rely on anything but Atlas Personnel." the young woman said with a shrug, earning another angry look from her father.

"The men there are the most competent around. They were just blinded sided by this clearly trained individual. Being knocked out is one thing, but being knocked out with your own weapon...ugh. Then there are the idiots who wasted 90 lighting rounds firing into a smoke cloud. I don't know what drove them to do that, and you know what's worse...this could have all been avoided. Of course, that is if you learned some self control." the man shouted.

"Well excuse me, you know how I feel about the other race, yet here you are letting them into our museum." Angelina said, placing her weapon at her hip. Carter sighed, pinching his eyes.

"Angelina, I have no idea why it is that you dislike the Faunus so much. They have done nothing to you or our family. In fact, some of the Faunus that I have employed are very kind and generous. It's thanks to us that they can live comfortably here in Atlas. Not to mention, they can put their children through school. You know you're mother was an advocate for Faunus Civil Rights." he said, causing the girl to look away from him.

"You just wouldn't understand." she said softly.

"Then help me understand Angie. Ever since your eighth birthday, you've been acting like this. I didn't raise you to hate Faunus, why can't you be more like your siblings?" he asked. Angelina clicked her tongue, crossing her arms.

"Why is it that my brothers end up being in our conversations? Oh no, Zheltyy is a business man, doing business over in Vacuo and Mistral now. Thantos is working with the Atlesian Army making weapons and shit. But your daughter is here doing nothing because she's prone to blow everything up. Is it because I don't have a dick? Because in my opinion, my tits and twat are better than dick and balls." she said firmly, earning a disgusted look from her father.

"Angelina Moatzagoatl do not speak to me like that!" he said firmly. Angelina huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from her father.

"I miss mom."

The man stiffened a bit when he heard that. It seemed that ever since his wife had passed away, Angelina had been falling deeper and deeper into depression, though recently, she had been coming out of it. Slowly but surely, she was showing signs of improvement.

"I miss her too Angie...but the fact of the matter still stands. You caused major damage to the museum and as a result, we lost the Golden Beryl. It will take forever to find it again, even longer for another one to grow naturally." He said, disappointment lacing his voice.

"Whatever, I can't believe you care so much about a dumb gem than you do about your daughter." she said.

"You know I could punish you. Take away your credit cards, your cellphone, your butlers and your Stretch Limo...but I won't. Instead you'll be attending Beacon Academy and become a Huntress." he said, making the blue eyed girl go wide eyed.

"Excuse me? Let me get the shit out of my ear because I don't think I heard you." she said, jamming her pinkie in her ear.

"I said, you'll be attending Beacon Academy. Princess listen, your Semblance is one that's been troubling you since you were younger. The teachers in Beacon could help you learn more about Aura, teach you to control it better."

"I don't need to control it better. I have it all under control." she cried out, making the windows explode. Glass landed on the floor around them, making her cringe.

"You call that control?" he asked, quirking a brow in amusement. His daughter huffed angrily.

"You pissed me off. I am not going to that faunus ridden academy, I'd rather be locked in my room for the rest of my life." she said firmly.

"Sweetheart, will you tell me why you hate Faunus? I don't remember you ever meeting any."

"I am not telling you shit. There's nothing you need to know, I just hate them because their vagrants and degenerates." She shouted.

If the windows hadn't blown out before, they surely would have. Several files and other things not held down by paper weights flew around the room. Carter looked at his daughter, a bit worried. He didn't know why she always denied it, but he was sure it was something bad, something she wasn't ready to talk about. He sighed and stood up, walking around his desk.

"Listen, this is what's best for you. You need to control your aura better...your mother was the same. She had partial control of the wind, and trained in Beacon to learn how to use it. That's what made her the most well known Ballerina in the world. Because she used her aura and her semblance for her craft. She wouldn't want you to live your life hiding because you were scared of making someone explode at any given moment." he said, standing before the girl. She just looked away, rubbing her arm.

"I know that but...I'm still not going." she said firmly.

"Perhaps I can change your mind then."

Angelina turned around at the sound of the voice. When she did, she saw an older man standing at the door. He was wearing a pea green coat, with a suit vest underneath and a matching green shirt. He also wore matching black pants and boots. He was holding a cane in his hand and a coffee mug in the other.

"Ozpin, you arrived earlier than expected. Still walking around with that mug?" Carter said with a chuckle, welcoming the man into his office. The man smiled and made his way toward him.

"Yes, you know how addicted I am to coffee. I was also here I in time to see every window explode." he said, an amused smile on his face. Carter glanced at his daughter, who blew a raspberry at him. She turned around, heading for the door.

"I'm out of here. I'm sure Elizabeth has something interesting to do." she said.

"Wait, young lady. I didn't travel all the way here for you to bail on me. I still have an offer to well...offer."

"I'm sorry Professor Ozpin, but I decline your offer to study at Beacon. I refuse to be in a place that allows the... _other race_...to walk through its halls." she said.

"Angelina, you will come here this instant and listen to what this man has to tell you, or I will disown you." Carter said firmly.

"No you won't." she replied, almost to the door.

"Angelina Odette Moatzagoatl, I am serious. Take one step outside this goddamn office and I will take away everything you own. I mean it!" Carter said, this time a bit more forceful, making her stop in her tracks. She was half considering leaving...but being disowned meant no money, and she loved having money. She exhaled through her nose and turned around, her contorted in anger.

"Don't ever use my middle name. I mean it."

"Only if you stick around, you should be proud of your middle name. It belonged to your mother after all. Now come on, act your age and listen to what the Professor has to tell you." the man said firmly. She sighed, feeling the air around her return to its previous calm state.

"Fine, I'll listen."

"I knew you would. Come here, you get to sit in the big girl chair." he said. Angelina rolled her eyes and walked around his desk, taking a seat in his chair. She placed her legs on the desk and crossed them, folding her arms over her lap.

"Let's listen to this offer of yours Professor." she said, leaning back a bit. The man nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Well, I'm sure your father explained this to you...but I wish to have you in my school. You see, you are a very special girl, you possess a Semblance that only few have ever been recorded to have. Control of the Wind, an Elemental Semblance." he said.

"I'm that special? I thought wind control was something anyone could get. Besides isn't there Dust that pretty much does what I can do?" Angel asked.

"Ah, but dust can't replicate what you can do Miss Moatzagoatl. You can control air in its entirety. You can redirect the currents, speed them up, change them as you see fit. You can even fly if you control the wind well enough. That is something my academy can teach you, aside from you, there are three others who possess control over an element." he said.

"Three more? Are you sure about this Ozpin?" Carter asked, clearly surprised by this turn of events. The man smirked, taking a sip from his mug.

"Of course I am Carter. Sora Loire, a young man of Seventeen who just applied to my academy has the unique control of the Water Element in its entirety. I have been keeping an eye on him for awhile now, ever since Qrow spotted him stealing books from Sanctum Academy. Not to mention he did a poor attempt at faking transcripts."

"Seriously?" Angelina asked, earning a chuckle from the Professor.

"Indeed, and while normally I would have just turned him away, he piqued my interest. The video attached with his application showed how he is able to make water from thin air, and control it with ease. He's able to change the pressure of water, and even purify it with the right dust."

"That's amazing, though I did hear stories of some villagers in Vacuo possessing Water semblances. To find someone with full control of it...it's quite amazing." Carter said.

"Yes, but what is even more amazing is that one of my applicants is a descendant of 'The Flame of Rebuke'."

"What? You mean that legendary huntress who fought with fire in Mistral? The one who was able to scorch the battlefield which cost Atlas the loss of Fort Pastor?" Angelina asked.

"That is correct, her name is Whitney Azar, descendant of Aitzaber Azar. She is able to make flames from nothing and control their heat. They can be as warm as the light of the sun or as hot as a volcano erupting. The final person on this list is a young man named Nicholas Aarde, a young man of seventeen who controls Earth in its entirety. He can create stone spikes from nothing, erode the earth and even create a mountain if he had enough energy. The four of you are special and I cannot let you go without properly training you." he said firmly.

"Four Elementals...each holding a very special and powerful Semblance...this is way too convenient don't you think?" she asked curiously.

"It might, it might not be...but one thing is certain..you can achieve great things if you come to Beacon Academy. You can become a powerful Huntress and help many people through out the world. I know you can fight, or else you wouldn't walk around with that shotgun around your waist would you?" he asked. The girl sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"How do I know this isn't some excuse to turn me into a weapon? General Ironwood tried doing that with me. What if you are doing this with those other saps? Having four kids who control the elements on a single team? It's as if you're preparing us for something." Angelina said, earning a chuckle from the man.

"That is nothing of the sort. With the right training and guidance, there is nothing you cannot accomplish. The world is a vast place, and I wish to do my part, in bringing hope to it. Together, we can take on the creatures of Grimm, and provide tranquility to the kingdoms. Don't you want to do that Angelina? To ensure your loved ones, and even future children live in peace?" Ozpin asked.

"First off, I'm not having kids. Me, ruin this body? I don't think so...second, it isn't my job to protect the world. Besides...my siblings can handle themselves. I have no one to protect, my friends...they aren't friends at all. They're just people I bought, why would I even bother?" she asked firmly.

"Because it's what your mother would have wanted." Carter said. He gave a nod to Professor Ozpin, who reached into his pocket for a scroll. He placed it in front of Angelina, pushing it forward.

"Odette Aeterna was one of my best students. This is a record of her achievements, perhaps it could inspire you to join us." he said. Angelina looked at the scroll before her, lowering her legs from the desk. She took a hold of the device, her finger hovering over the Home Button. She shook her head, standing up from her seat.

"Where are you going?" Carter asked as the white haired girl made her way to the door.

"I'm going into Vale for a bit. I have to think about all of this and the only way I can do that is being alone. Don't worry, I'll try not to blow up any windows." she said firmly.

"Alright, be careful and take your scroll." he said, earning a nod from the young woman. She closed both doors, though the hole in the center of them prevented them from being properly closed.

"Um...I'll tell someone to fix this...yeah." she said, shortly before leaving, earning a chuckle from the man.

She walked past the officers who were still waiting for her father to speak with them. The whole dilemma with the Golden Beryl was annoying her to no end. She knew she was at fault, but it could have happened to anyone. She stopped at her bedroom and grabbed her house keys, along with her skateboard and knee pads. Not many knew it, but Angelina Moatzagoatl was actually a very good skater. It was something she got into when she was young and it took her mind off her worrisome Semblance.

Her skateboard was custom made for her size and stature, out of the finest materials. The deck had light blue grip tape, on the opposite side, there was a picture of a swan, gracefully taking flight. She had it made so the design didn't get scratched up from all the tricks she did. The trucks were white in color and the wheels were a light blue color. She slipped on the knee pads and headed outside.

It was a nice day in Vale, the day after a big rainstorm. Though the streets were dry from the sun, so she didn't have to worry about puddles or anything. The air was a bit crisp, which was something she loved about skating. She didn't know where she was going, but she needed to be far from her mansion at the moment. The thought of her going to Beacon pissed her off. Being in an academy filled with Faunus...those blasted animals...the thought disgusted her to her very core. But Ozpin was right, if she got better control of her Aura, then she wouldn't be prone to exploding.

"Maybe I should...no...definitely not. I am _not_ going to a school filled with faunus." she muttered to herself.

She was approaching a stairwell, and smiled to herself. She kicked off the ground a bit, increasing her speed. As she approached the first step, she closed her eyes envisioning the trick she wanted to do. She kicked off, performing a Hard Flip over the steps. The board hit the ground with a loud pop, and she kept on riding. A few boys gave her some wolf whistles, from seeing up her skirt. She didn't care if they saw, she was to perfect for them anyway. She continued her ride into the plaza, doing a kick flip over a bench, getting more attention from the guys in the area.

She did a power slide to stop herself and kicked her board up, catching it in her hand. This particular area wasn't her favorite, due to all the faunus in the area, but it had a few interesting stores. She did need a few more shotgun rounds. She was about to pop into the nearby Dust Shop, only to see the front of it covered by police tape. There were several cruisers parked outside, along with a few News Vans. She briefly wondered what had happened, but she shrugged it off. She had lost rapid interest when she felt her stomach rumbling. She looked around for a food stand, since she had walked out without eating lunch.

"Oh come on man, you can do this for me."

Angelina looked up, glancing at the nearby hot dog stand. There was only one person there, a teenager around her age, with light brown hair. He was wearing a green tee shirt with a black sweat shirt over it. Which had green stripes running vertically down it. He wore black pants, with green low top shoes. He was wearing light leg armor, covering his shins and knees. He had two pistols holstered to his belt. He had a crest on the back of his hooded sweater. It was a Nevermore taking flight, its wings spread out. In its beak it was clutching a bright red rose, and in its talons, it was holding a glowing white bladed sword. The hot dog vendor seemed a little annoyed with him.

"You already took a bite out of it kid, there's no returns." the man said.

"Dude, you can cut that part off. It's still good, I mean this half is still prime...just wipe a bit of the ketchup off the top, and you can resell it."

"Sir, I am not selling half of an eaten hot dog to anyone that comes here. What's wrong with you?" he asked, a disgruntled look on his face.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I just want that Mountain Dew and I spent all my money on this hot dog, so I was trying to barter." the teen said.

"Barter? Do you hear yourself speak? Who the hell tries to barter a half eaten hotdog for a soda? Or is this an excuse to hear yourself speak?" the man asked, earning a confused look from the boy, who just shrugged it off.

"A little of both. Come on man, I'll even throw in this ketchup packet." he said, placing a red ketchup packet down on the cart. The man looked at him angrily, jabbing his thumb at the Police nearby.

"The answer is no kid. Now move along before I call the police over here." he said, clearly not having any of it.

"Fine, but I am going to write a review of this little stand and have it shut down." he said firmly. Angelina exhaled loudly, clearly being fed up with waiting. She pushed the teen aside and slammed her hand onto the cart.

"I want food and I'm sick of waiting for you to kick this ass hat out of here." she said.

"Excuse you little lady, but I wasn't done discussing this very important business deal with this lovely gentleman right here." the teen said, looking at Angelina, she noticed he was wearing a headband over his right eye. It was green in color, and partially hiding some dark skin around his forehead. Angelina crossed her arms under her breasts, making them jiggle a bit.

"Excuse me, I don't know about you...but I am not _little._ Do you know who I am?" she asked. The boy gave her a once over, before shrugging.

"A skater girl. Don't know about you, but skating in a skirt isn't really a good idea. Unless you don't mind guys looking at your puss." he said with a smirk.

"Ugh...whatever...can I have a hot dog with extra relish please?" She asked.

"Sure thing Miss Moatzagoatl, anything for you." the man said with a polite smile. Angelina sighed contently.

"It's good to know at least someone knows who I am." she said.

"Moatzagoatl...oh wait..your the daughter of that rich guy that was broken into last night. Man that shit was cray cray, breaking into a museum in the dead of night and stealing a precious stone undetected. Whoever did that has some balls." he said firmly, breaking into chuckles right after. Angelina growled, tightening her fist a bit.

"I don't need a filthy casual like you reminding me of what my family is going through." she said, quickly regaining her composure. She felt the air calm down a bit. Thankfully since she was outside, the air didn't thin out too much.

"I'm just saying. All you had to do was take the stability of the building into account. You place more guards at all the entrance and exit points, and boom, you have your angles covered." he said with a shrug.

"Like you know about security and foundations." the girl said, brushing a strand of white hair behind her ear.

"I don't, but I know for a fact that the thief was able to get in because there was a ventilation shaft near the northern entrance. If you posted a guard there, a competent one that is...it could have been prevented. Judging by the foot prints in the mud, it looked as if he was heading into an alleyway, perhaps to reach his pick up."

"How do you know that?" Angel said.

"The information is all over the news. Whoever did it knows how to plan this shit, he couldn't have done it alone. Someone must have hacked remotely into the security system and ran a loop of the tapes, giving that person free control of the cameras. That gives them a bird's eye view of the place. The glass case had lasers and a heat sensor, neither went off, meaning they either used a mirror to block the lasers or they used that new Glass Dust to make a shield around the box. As for the box itself, it was cut using a special cutting tool, and when he reached into it, he must have used Ice Dust to lower his body heat enough to keep the heat around the box stable, or else the alarm would have gone off." he said.

"You figured out all of that from the information that they placed on television?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"It's quite simple when you sit down and think about it. I didn't see anything up close, just some pictures that were taken from the scene of the crime, but I figured all of that out easily." he said with a shrug. He looked back at the Hot dog vendor who finished preparing the young woman's hot dog.

"That was all without a single drop of Mountain Crisp." he said firmly. The vendor sighed.

"For the last time kid, I am not taking back that half eaten hot dog for a Mountain Crisp, either you pay it or you walk." he said.

"I got it, give him the soda...he deserves it for being able to figure out something so intricately planned." she said. The teen's eye opened wide. He hugged the girl tightly, almost breaking her back.

"Yes. Thank you so much Miss Moatzagoatl, you are the best person ever. You are truly an Angel." he said.

"Good...let...me...breathe." she wheezed, making him let go. She took a deep breath, coughing a bit.

"Jeez, that's some hug. I'll allow that this time around because you helped me out...but next time you touch me, you'll be sorry." she said, handing the vendor her credit card. He swiped it on a special machine that was attached to his scroll. A second later, he handed it to her for her to sign. She signed her full name on it and he handed her the card back, along with her hot dog and the soda bottle, which the teen quickly snagged.

"Have a nice day, and kid...honestly don't try to haggle people after you've eaten the food." the man said.

"No promises." he said, cracking the bottle open and taking a swig. He sighed, letting the heavenly drink run down his throat. Angelina skated beside him, eating her food.

"So, whats your name? I want to tell father you were able to find out more information about the case."

"Oh me? I'm Nick..its a pleasure to meet you Miss Moatzagoatl."

"Please just call me Angel." she said with a small smile. His scroll suddenly started to ring, and he drew it out of his pocket, pulling it open, he saw it was his aunt who had sent him a message.

"Sorry, I gotta go. My Aunt wants to talk to me about something...again it was nice meeting you Angel, and thanks for the Crisp. Hopefully what I said earlier helps in catching that guy." he said, walking off. He gave her a wave before crossing the street.

She frowned a bit, watching him go. That was the first time someone had talked to her like a normal person. Usually they'd talk about her giant house, or her yacht, or her plane or her museums or some thing she owned. When they talked about her, it was about how beautiful she was or how sexy she looked, never about something normal. Though jewel theft wasn't something anyone could consider normal. Perhaps this time, she'd made a true friend. She was about to cross the street when a young girl ran in front of her, almost making her fall of her board. Normally that wouldn't have been a problem, if the were human...but this girl was clearly a faunus.

She looked around twelve or thirteen, with rose pink hair, tied in a side ponytail. Most of it was curly, and she had a few bangs covering her bright blue eyes. She was wearing a light pink ruffled shirt, with a matching pleated skirt, both of which seemed a bit mattered and dirty. She had on black stockings with little X's on them, though they bore a few holes. She also wore black heeled wedges. Atop her head were two pointed cat ears, which were slightly pink to match her hair. Everything about her screamed street rat. Angelina clicked her tongue, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Jeez, watch where your going you dumb animal." she said. The girl stopped in her tracks, looking back at the older girl.

"What was that? I don't think I heard your voice. It was a bit muffled by those basketballs you call _tits._ " the girl replied. Angelina gasped, her jaw dropping in shock from what she had just heard. She grit her teeth in anger.

"You little shit! How dare you mouth off to me?" Angel said, stepping off her bored.

"How dare you talk to me like I'm below you?" the girl retaliated.

"You are below me _animal._ Beings like you shouldn't exist in this world. You're thieves, degenerates and vagrants. Look at you, bet you live in the slums of the city."

"I do, because my parents are fucking _dead._ I have nothing but the clothes on my back and whatever chicken change I can find on the ground, but you know what? Even doing that means I'm living a better life than you. While you live in your mansion with butlers, we have to fight to survive. You don't know anything unless you've lived in the sewers your entire life." the girl replied.

"You deserve to live in the sewers, that's where you things belong, underground where you can't show your mugs to the human society." she shouted, the wind picked up a bit, ruffling their clothes.

"HEY!"

Angel's head snapped up, she met the eyes of a very pissed looking young man. Wearing a nice white cloak. There was a girl beside him, two round rat ears stuck out of her head. His white cloak was billowing in the wind that had suddenly picked up. The girl looked at the young man, a smile on her face.

"Big brother." she cried, jumping into his arms. He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead, allowing her to climb onto his back.

"Big brother? How can a human like you associate with those beings?" Angel asked. The boy pulled down his hood, revealing his feline ears.

"Who the hell said I was human? You know I don't kindly appreciate people like you insulting my little sister."

"Tch...whatever. Now that you are here, you can take her back to the kennel where you belong."

"First off, shut the fuck up. You have no right talking to my us like that, second don't you dare come onto my turf and tell me who I can associate with. Faunus are people too and we have _rights_ , I won't tolerate people like you badmouthing us." he said angrily. A few people had gathered around them, wondering what was going on. Angelina chuckled, shifting her weight on her right leg, hand on her shotgun's stock.

"I'm just stating my opinion."

"Well write it down and shove it in your ass, because no one wants to hear it. It's bad enough that we don't have a place to call home, we don't need a spoiled rich brat insulting us." he said.

"It isn't my fault you don't have a home. You should be grateful that the Humans gave you Menagerie. Why don't you and your stray cats go live there? You're poisoning our air supply with your stench." she said, a smirk on her face. A gunshot echoed through the plaza, startling her a bit. She felt something stinging her face, her hand reaching up to her cheek, feeling the cut her aura was sealing up. The boy was standing firm, handgun poised to shoot.

"Say another word and I swear the next one is going in your face." he said. Angelina chuckled, the air around her becoming still. She drew her shotgun from her hip, reaching inside her fanny pack for some shells.

"So...I see the kitty cat wants to die today. You know, one of your kind stole something precious from our museum. I think I'm going to enjoy getting some retribution."

"Sora! Let's walk away, you don't want to do this here."

The boy glanced over his shoulder, meeting eyes with his friend Argo. Lumina was with her, standing behind her. He gave her a smirk, reaching for his second pistol.

"Sorry Argo, I kinda do want to do this. This bitch needs a reality check, and I happen to be the one to give it to her." he said. He heard the action of the girl's gun, making him face her.

"Alright then, come at me." Angelina said, giving the boy a confident smirk. His arms snapped up, fingers rapidly slamming the triggers down. The white haired girl held her hand up, using her semblance to change the trajectory of his bullets.

"You'll have to do better than that, animal!" she spat. Sora snapped his fingers causing the bullets to burst. With a wave of his hand, several water spears flew at Angelina, who was taken aback in surprise. She jumped back, avoiding all of the spears.

She held her gun up, returning fire. Sora dodged it with ease, running straight at her. He spun his handguns around his fingers, snapping them together. The barrels extended downward, the handles of the guns becoming the guard of a sword. Thin blades came from the rails, joining together to become a long sword. A swirling funnel of water formed around the blade, as he swung at the girl. She held her gun up, blocking the strike. She growled a bit, as she held her ground. Sora gave her a wink, his entire form bursting into a puddle of water.

"What the fuck?" she cried. She felt the air behind her shift and quickly turned around, avoiding a sword slash from the boy. She spun her weapon around, shifting it into its Katana mode. She took a swing at the boy, clashing swords with him. She pushed him back with ease, slamming her palm into his chest, channeling the wind around it and pushing him back.

"Not so tough now eh? Little punk." she spat, a boastful look on her face. Sora looked up, giving her a smirk, only for his body to once again burst into water.

"You know, I dunno why I bother going all out with you." the boy said, arms crossed as he walked behind the girl. Angelina turned around, angling her blade as she took her fighting stance. She noticed the boy had put away his sword, noticing his guns at his hips.

"Draw your weapon! I'm not through with you!"

"Eh...I don't feel like it. Come at me princess, I don't wanna waste the bullets." he said smugly, earning a shout from the girl. She shortened the distance, taking a slash at the boy, the sword passing right through his body. Sora pulled his fist back, driving it into Angelina's chin sending her flying into the air.

He used his Semblance to form a whip of water around her body, pulling her down into the ground will all of his strength. She cried in pain, but quickly got up, in time to block one of his hits with her sword. He ducked and weaved, avoiding each of her slashes. He threw a punch to her face, stunning her long enough for him to follow up with a second hit. A smirk appeared on his face as he kneed Angelina in the gut, making her lose the air in her lungs. He grabbed a hold of her arm flipping her onto her back. Everyone around them cringed, feeling bad for the young woman who lay stunned on the ground.

"You aren't in tune with your Semblance are you? I can tell you can shift the Wind, perhaps even control it entirely. You have a lot to learn if you think you can go up against me." Sora said smugly, turning away from her. He rose his hood over his head, walking toward Argo and his sister. He heard a snicker behind him, causing him to stop. Angelina had managed to stand up, using her sword to climb to her feet.

"You're wrong. I may not be able to control my semblance, but I'm a good fighter. I'll prove you wrong, swine! I will not be defeated by a Faunus!" she cried out.

She snapped her fingers, shifting the air currents around her. Several windows exploded from the change in pressure. She shifted Angelic Symphony into her Shotgun form, the wind singing loudly as she did. Sora stood his ground, his cloak billowing in the wind as he prepared for her attack. She fired a single round into the air, forming a large funnel of green wind before her, directing at the boy.

He smirk, drawing his pistols, shooting several water bullets into the funnel, using his Semblance to break it apart. He shifted his aim, flicking the select fire switch to full auto, holding the triggers down. Angelina fired another round, snapping her fingers, creating a sandstorm before the boy. Sora frowned, his guns clicking empty. He had misjudged the Moatzagoatl Heiress, and now he had run out of ammo. He shifted Mysterious Abyss into its sword form, glancing around.

He turned to the right, several shotgun blasts filling the plaza. The loudness of the blasts stunned him, each one striking his body. He tried and failed to shift into his water form, the loud whistling in his ears making it harder for him to focus. Angelina appeared before the boy, making him go wide eyed as she delivered two quick slashes to his chest, using the recoil of her gun to give it some extra strength. She pulled her sword behind her back, ejecting a round and pulling the trigger, the recoil of her weapon with the added wind made it look like it had shot to sonic speed. A loud clang echoed loudly, as Sora rose his gun to block the attack. He cringed a bit, feeling the vibrations going through his arms.

"I gotta admit...I misjudged you. You're actually giving me a challenge." he said.

"Heh...it's nice to know that I can hold my own against a lowly degenerate like you. Maybe if you go down fast, I'll let you become my servant, how does that sound?"

"You are such an unbearable asshole." Sora said with a sigh, pushing the girl back. He swung his sword, delivering a slash across her chest. Before she could recover, he sent several water bubbles at her, each of them popping rather roughly against her body. The girl swung her sword, sending a blast of sky blue aura outward, which Sora barely avoided. She panted a bit, feeling a bit tired.

" _It's been awhile since I've felt this drained. My aura won't last much longer. I gotta stomp this ass into the ground!"_ she thought, a small smile on her face. Her eyes widened a bit.

" _I'm smiling...why? Am I actually having fun?"_

"Well...you've made me use every bullet in my guns. Not to mention my aura took a nice dip. Looks like I actually get to finish you out in style!" Sora said, a grin on his face as he reached behind his back. Angelina noticed him grabbing onto something, what looked like a pole-arm. He started drawing what looked like a weapon from within, only for him to stop. He smirked, shoving it back into his holster.

"Ah...well, looks like we're out of time. However, I will say this...if you come around here again, I will end you. Come on you two, let's get out of here." Sora said, grabbing a hold of Lumina and Argo's hands. Lumina gave Angelina a smirk, blowing a raspberry at her before her body glowed, the three blinking out of existence.

"What the? Hey come back here, you coward!"

"Angelina Odette Moatzagoatl, what the hell are you doing?"

The girl stiffened a bit, as she slowly turned her head. Standing behind her was her father, along with Professor Ozpin. She turned to face him, hiding her katana behind her back, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Um...hi daddy."

"Don't you just hi daddy me. Do you know what it's like to get a call from the local police, telling you that your daughter is fighting someone in town? Not only that, you blew all of these windows out...again!"

"Okay, before you keep yelling at me, I must say...I was minding my own business." she replied.

"No...I don't want to hear it. I was going to allow you to choose what you wanted to do. But now whatever choice you could have given us, has been revoked. Professor Ozpin, I'll put my daughter into your hands. I've had Freesia pack her things, and I shall be bringing them personally to Beacon Academy." Carter said.

"Now Carter, I believe we should at least let her spend tonight with her family. I can send for transport in tomorrow." the man said.

"I suppose you're right. No later than 7:00AM tomorrow, I've got a lot of paperwork to sign and several windows to replace. Angelina, give Ozpin your weapon. He will keep it until you arrive in Beacon Academy."

"But...but Daddy!"

"Now, Angelina." Carter cried firmly. The girl sighed, shakily handing the man her shotgun.

"I hate you. I wish mom was alive, she would understand me." she said angrily. She looked around for her skateboard, finding it nearby. She ran off, tears soaking her eyes as she skated away.

"Perhaps you were a bit too rough on her Carter." Ozpin said, causing the man to frown.

"I know...but I can't very well let her run around with that in her possession. I know where she's going anyway, there's an ice cream parlor around her. It was Odette's favorite place to go, I'll go speak with her."

"Allow me...I believe this is something I can fix. But you owe me one, old friend." the Professor said, earning a nod from the man.

"Yeah yeah, I'll sponsor the academy while my daughter attends it. Maybe even afterwards too." the man said.

 _ **xxx**_

"Stupid Faunus. Stupid water control semblance, he has to be that elemental Ozpin spoke about. I'm gonna break his face the next time I see him." Angelina grumbled, shoveling a spoonful of Mint Chocolate Chip into her mouth. She sat in a booth at the farthest corner of the Ice Cream Parlor. She had eaten four cups of ice cream by now, and still hadn't sated her anger.

A little bell chimed through the parlor, but she didn't pay it any mind. She sighed in annoyance, scraping the last of her fifth cup. She sat back, wiping her lips as she buried her face in her hands. She remembered the scroll Ozpin had given her. She drew it from her pocket, and opened it, seeing the files of her mother. She tapped on the first one, seeing a picture of her mother, the year she had given birth to her first child, her older brother Zheltyy. Her older brother Thantos was looking at the baby boy. He wasn't her true brother, as he was the son of another marriage, but she still loved him dearly. She smiled a bit, seeing the brightness in her mother's eyes.

"I see you've finally decided to take a look."

"Oh...hello Professor." Angelina said, sounding dejected as she looked down. Professor Ozpin sat across her, resting his cane on the table top, though it was retracted.

"You know, you're mother was just like you. She was a spry young woman, who loved to dance more than anything. She believed she had what it took to become a Huntress. She fought like you do, wildly and erratically. But she also smiled on the battlefield. She wielded a weapon similar to this one, actually." he said, placing Angelic Symphony on the table.

"That's because I modeled my weapon after hers. She decided after graduation that she wanted to be a ballet dancer instead. So she put away her weapon and took up dance. That however didn't mean she didn't fight on occasion. Despite being a dancer she could still kick someone's teeth in. Dad told me she did that to someone trying to hit on him once." she said, giggling slightly at the thought.

"Yes, I was there that day. Did your father tell you she was pregnant with your brother at the time? I've never seen a woman move so fast in my life. Of course, she used her semblance for that. During that fight you had with young Sora, I saw you do it. Use your semblance to move like the wind. But you also stopped using it at certain intervals...why is that?"

"I'm scared...scared of hurting people around me. Not to mention that stupid faunus was annoying me...I couldn't focus."

"Hmm...that isn't true. You act like you detest the faunus, but I can see that isn't the truth. You've had a traumatic experience with someone...but I'm not here to ask you about that. I'm here to extend that offer to you, once more. Come to my school...allow us to train you...so that you can become a huntress. So that you can learn to use your semblance without fear." he said. Angelina sighed, her eyes resting on her weapon. She wrapped her hand around it, looking it over.

"Fine...I'll go. But you have to let me fight that Sora guy again."

"When you get a little better, I'll allow Miss Goodwitch to put you together. The second semester starts in a few days. You'll be transferring in and your team has already been decided. So make sure your weapon is primed and ready, you'll be going on a mission the moment you meet your Teammates." Ozpin said. She nodded, glancing at her reflection on the blade of her weapon.

"Just as long as I'm put on a team without any Faunus...I'll be fine."

"About that...you're Teammates are the ones I mentioned back in your home. Sora Loire, Whitney Azar and Nicholas Aarde. You've already met Sora." he said. Angelina clenched her jaw, the glass around her cracking from the air pressure.

"I see...well looks like I'm going to need more than my usual supply of dust. Excuse me Professor, but I need to stock up." she said, rapidly standing up. She placed several bills on the table top, placing her weapon at her waste, leaving the restaurant. The windows blew out a moment later, filling the parlor with the sounds of shattering glass and the scream of a teenage girl. Ozpin sighed, taking a sip from his mug.

" _I have my work cut out for me."_


	4. The Earth Trailer

Team S.W.A.N.

The Earth Trailer

 _Feel the glory of being grounded_

 _Feel my energy, you'll feel astounded_

 _Mother Earth has healing power_

 _My healing power is my aura_

 _Earth is truly a mysterious wonder_

 _Witness my wrath, my storms and lightning_

 _and my thunder_

 _As a Hunter you've seen my path_

 _See the mountains, the forests, and seas_

 _As Earth I maintain the balance with ease_

 _Nature has Flora and Fauna its balance is perfect_

 _Nothing but struggles for flowers of Roses_

 _To Romantic Struggles and Relationship Juggles_

 _Learning from Nature, seeing how to live_

 _Together in Harmony and balance_

 _Helping those unbalanced, showing and learning_

 _what to give_

 _Taking on this planet, to live all out in full health_

 _All so to find ones spiritual self- Micheal Ladd Richardson Halom_

 _ **xxx**_

"Oh man, these guys are idiots." the young man mumbled to himself.

His eyes were peering through a pair of telescope, focused on a large storage house currently being operated by the White Fang. He was looking at them from afar, having been scanning his surroundings for awhile. He had been tracking down these miscreants for days, on a personal mission. Jacques Schnee was paying top dollar to anyone who could recover a lost shipment of dust, which had been taken as it traveled through the Forever Fall Forest. He had been following a few leads, having finally found where that payload may have ended.

He lowered his telescope, folding it up and placing it in his pocket. He glanced around the area for a moment, the sounds of nearby cars filling the air. The warehouse was located in an abandoned area of Vale, how the police hadn't started investigating was beyond him. But he wasn't getting paid to question VPD and what they failed to do.

He was a young man of seventeen, with spiky brown hair. He was wearing a red bandanna across his face, covering his right eye. Visible scars could be seen from the very edge of the cloth, which he was quick to fix. He was wearing a green tee shirt with a black sweat shirt over it. Which had green stripes running vertically down it. He wore black pants, with green low top shoes. He was wearing light leg armor, covering his shins and knees. He had a crest on the back of his hooded sweater. It was a Nevermore taking flight, its wings spread out. In its beak it was clutching a bright red rose, and in its talons, it was holding a glowing white bladed sword.

Around his wrists were a pair of bronze bracelets. They were his personal weapon, Earth Shaker. With a flick of the wrist, they turned into bronze gauntlets, with dark markings on them. The markings were brown in color, and were used in conjunction with his semblance. The very bottom of the gauntlets bore two receivers, which were used to load 50 round dust magazines for the SMG mode. With a flick of the wrist, two barrels popped out of the sides, allowing him to fire bursts of dust bullets at his enemies. The magazines also doubled as a means to protect his arms from bladed weapons.

Though he had gone through the painstakingly long process of creating them, he barely used his gauntlets. He only had them because his aunt insisted on him having a weapon. She always told him that he couldn't always rely on his semblance. But when one was born with an Earth semblance, it was hard not to. He had the power to make things from earth, control it and use it to his advantage. One of those advantages was making his body as hard as granite. He was able to stand in the middle of the road and take a hit from a Big rig and walk away without a single bruise. While it was a neat parlor trick, it also did have its downsides. When using his semblance for long periods of time, he got very tired. It was why he had trained himself, to finish a job without using too much of it. It also meant that, since he lacked an eye, he would have to rely on it quite a lot to avoid injury.

His lone brown eye focused on the Bullhead, which was currently being emptied. He had heard rumors of a shipyard being poached a few days before. So he was assuming this was coming from another warehouse, where ever that shipment was being taken to. He felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket, but decided to ignore it. Cracking his knuckles, the boy walked to the edge of the building, walking right off of it, a smirk on his face.

He used his semblance to create a small mound of dirt, softening his landing. He rolled behind a large Schnee Freighter, the crest on the side being shot and slashed beyond recognition. It was clear that the faunus were discontent with Schnee and his treatment of them. He couldn't agree more, sadly he was also being paid and money was money. He started moving toward the Bullhead, a smirk on his face.

" _First on the To-Do list, remove means of escape. This should be easy."_ he thought, as he got closer to the vehicle. He couldn't see anyone in the cockpit, meaning the pilots were most likely helping unload the shipment. He quickly made his way toward the side door, grabbing a hold of the handle. Though it was locked, he pulled it open with ease, quickly jumping in.

He looked around for a few moments, hearing voices coming from the cockpit. He glanced toward the other end of the ship, seeing the cargo bay was currently empty, though filled with several large boxes, filled with Schnee Dust. He smirked, walking over toward a nearby box, flicking it open. Several uncut Earth Crystals lay within, making the young man smile. He grabbed several of them stuffing his pockets with as many as he could carry.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" a voice cut in sharply. He slowly turned his head, his eye peering at the White Fang member, who was aiming a gun at him.

"Oh hey man, what's good? I'm just borrowing a few crystals. I doubt you'd mind. I mean, you did just steal all of these, am I right?" he asked, stifling a laugh as the man cocked his revolver.

"Who the fuck do you think you are kid? Thinking you can just waltz in here and steal our stuff!"

"Yours? Last I checked, this was Schnee Dust. I mean, it does have their crest on it. Kinda hard to erase it." the young man said.

"Listen...I don't care who you are, but you are going to drop those crystals right now and you are going to turn around. If you behave, we'll let you go."

"Eh...that doesn't sound appealing. But I can give you two choices, we can go with the Safe Choice, or the Nuclear Choice."

The White Fang member growled, walking toward him, pressing the barrel of his gun to the boy's face. He just grinned, keeping his hands raised above his head.

"You see? This is you making the Nuclear Choice, I was hoping you didn't pick the painful one. But I guess you picked the painful one...shame really."

"I'm going to blow your brains out, I swear to god." the Faunus growled.

The young man smirked, opening his hand, letting a single gray crystal clatter to the ground. The Goon looked at it, confused for a brief moment. In one swift motion, he drove his knee into the White Fang goon's chest. He stumbled back, giving him the opening he needed. The young man threw another crystal at him, using his semblance to make it break. A large boulder formed from it, slamming into the Goon, simultaneously destroying the cockpit. The White Fang Goon screamed in pain, most likely from being crushed by the boulder. The brown haired lad knelt down, grabbing the crystal he had dropped.

"What a shame...I hate the Nuclear Option." he said absentmindedly, as he walked through the Cargo Bay. He noticed another White Fang member, holding a standard issue rifle in his hands. He gave him a wave as he walked past, causing him to point the gun at him.

"Freeze! Who the hell are you?!"

"Hmm? Oh right, I haven't told you my name have I? Name's Nick, pleasure to meet ya!" he said happily, throwing the crystal at him. He willed it into a large spike which slammed into the man, breaking into pieces on contact. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"Man...they don't make Goons like they used too." he said with a laugh, as he continued walking across the lot.

The doors to the warehouse were completely open. There were several White Fang goons walking around, all of them placing crates in various areas. Some of the walls were lined with Freighters, all of them being from the Schnee Dust Company. Nick assumed most of them were from the missing Train, but he could also see they had been stealing it for awhile. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I really hate thieves."

"Huh? Who the hell are you? What are you doing here kid?" someone shouted. Several clicks were heard, as every member in the vacinity aimed their guns at Nick, some even bearing Laser sights.

"Oh...you got the big guns for me, nice! I love it when I'm welcomed like this. Looks like you guys are already choosing the Nuclear Option...good enough for me." he said. He broke into a sprint, dodging the hail of gunfire that was aimed at him. His entire body glowed a light brown in color as he activated his semblance.

He dug his hand into his pocket, cracking some of the crystals into dust. With a wave of his hand, he sent out several small rocks, throwing them at the White Fang members. Some were hit by them, while others dodged them entirely. He jumped into the air, driving his leg into the ground, causing the entire area to shake. Hundreds of spikes shout out of the ground, sending people flying in all directions. He grabbed a nearby goon, punching him across the face as hard as he could, sending him hurdling into a nearby Freighter. The man literally stuck to the metal, unmoving from the hit.

"Fire all! Get the heavy artillery out here!" a Goon shouted loudly. Another man grabbed an RPG, taking aim at Nick, who just stood still. He pulled the trigger, the rocket hissing loudly as it flew toward the young man. He smirked, pulling his fist back, slamming it into the rocket, causing it to explode.

"Holy shit!"

"He's insane!"

"Is he dead?" someone asked, expecting the man to be dead, especially from the giant fire ball. Nick burst from the cloud, grabbing a Goon by the neck, throwing him into the air. He formed a rock from thin air, throwing it right into his back.

"Who's next? I got plenty of energy left!"

"Open fire!"

Nick smirked, walking forward as the bullets bounced off his body. He grabbed more crystals, throwing them into the air. With a few arm movements, he formed several spears in mid air. He gave a shout as he launched them forward, taking out several White Fang members. He swiftly turned around, holding his hands back, a large rock sword forming in his hands. He swung it at a nearby goon, taking him out with three powerful slashes. He looked around, noticing only a few men left, most of them too scared to shoot, others shaking in their boots.

"Tsk...I was hoping for a bit of a challenge. Is this all the White Fang can offer? A bunch of scared pussy cats?" he asked.

"I wouldn't talk too much if I were you boy." a gruff voice said. Nick shifted his gaze toward the upper span of the warehouse. A large muscular man stood atop it, wearing the typical uniform, mask included. However this man was carrying a chainsaw, a rather unconventional weapon. Nick smiled, feeling a bit giddy.

"Oh a chainsaw! I haven't seen someone who uses one of those yet!"

The chainsaw wielding Faunus jumped down from the upper span, causing Nick to stiffen. He could feel his power from where he was standing. He angled his rock blade, ready to strike if needbe. The man revved his chainsaw a few times, trying to intimidate the Elemental.

"Heh...you ain't shit kid...you rely too much on your semblance. Let's see if you can fight without it."

"Whatever you say buddy." Nick quipped, bracing himself for impact. The Faunus let out a roar, causing Nick to cringe from its loudness. He took this chance, racing at the young man with great speed, swinging his Chainsaw at him. Nick angled his blade, sparks flying when both met.

Nick easily pushed him back, taking a swing at him, two swift slashes, only to be met with the blade of his chainsaw. He moved back, avoiding another slash. Holding his hand out, he summoned several spikes, flinging them at the Faunus, who sliced through them with his chainsaw. He gave a low laugh, as he walked toward him, dragging the blade of the saw across the ground, sparks flying in all directions.

"Spikes made out of earth eh? You know I heard rumors of someone taking out White Fang warehouses. Every single one of them had the same thing, rocks, spikes, and broken crystals laying everywhere. So, you think you can be a Huntsman?"

"I'm not aiming to be a Huntsman, I'm just here for the money." Nick said, rolling his shoulders a bit as he kept his sword raised.

"Ah...so big man Schnee put you up to this. I can offer you more than him you know."

"Eh...not really. You see...I just really don't like thieves." the brunette said, dashing forward. He let out a cry as he swung his sword, only for the man to raise his chainsaw. He pushed him back, taking two solid swings at him. He rose his sword, going in for a downward slash when the man held his chainsaw up. His stone sword broke in two, making the Faunus smirk.

Nick jumped back, using a hand motion to fling the broken sword piece at him. The chainsaw wielding faunus let out a cry of pain, leaving him open to attack. Nick threw the remainder of the sword at him, causing it to break on contact. He spat at the ground, smirking slightly as the man struggled to regain his footing.

"You must be Lieutenant Edward James Almost. I've heard things about you man, being able to decimate boatloads of Atlas tech with your chainsaw. Then again, the people of Atlas are nothing but overblown bags of wind. Robots can't beat human movements after all." Nick said.

"Tch...so, you know my name then? I see you are well informed."

"What can I say? I like to be informed on my targets, makes it that much more fun when I kick them into the dirt."

"Hah! I'd like to see that happen!" Edward shouted, as he ran forward, swinging his chainsaw at Nick. The young man just jumped, body glowing as he left behind a stone statue of himself, which exploded as the chainsaw made contact with it.

He flicked his wrists, activating his gauntlets. They glowed brightly as his aura pulsed through them. He let out a cry as he threw a punch at Edward, making him cry in pain. He threw a second punch, and then a third, which was quickly blocked by Edward. The Lieutenant drove his leg into the brown haired lad's side, sending him flying back. Nick quickly got up, side stepping as he narrowly avoided the blade of the chainsaw, arm snapping forward as he threw an uppercut at Edward, sending him back.

Nick quickly reached behind his back, pulling out two magazines. One was silver in color, the second was bright orange. He quickly slipped both of them onto his arms, flicking his arms downward to activate his SMG mode.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you? But if you are turning to your weapon, that means you are running out of juice."

"Or I'm just a show off and want to mow you down. But sure, whatever makes you sleep at night." the boy countered, a smirk on his face. Edward growled as he raced forward, throwing another swing at the young man, who easily dodged it. He threw a kick at the man's knee, causing his leg to buckle. He grabbed a hold of his hand, throwing three punches at the side of his head, simultaneous gunshots filling the warehouse.

The lieutenant grabbed a hold of Nick's incoming fist, swinging his chainsaw at him. Nick quickly rose his free hand, stopping the blade entirely. The chain was spinning loudly, a single movement easily spelling the end of the young man. He let out a smirk, a small click filling the air.

"Booyah." he said. He pressed a button on the inside of his gauntlet, opening fire on the Lieutenant. Energy bullets exploded on his face, causing him to scream in pain. Nick grabbed a hold of the chainsaw blade, delivering a single punch to it, snapping it with ease.

"All bark and no bite...I was wrong, you guys aren't scared pussy cats. You guys are just lowly dogs. Why do you do this man? Don't you think you could solve the problems in our world without violence?"

"Pfft...you don't know shit about shit kid. All our lives, we have been oppressed by your kind. You think you are so high and mighty, forcing us to do your dirty work. I'm sick of dealing with racists like you." Edward spat, forcing himself to his feet. Nick squared up, narrowing his eye a bit.

"My best friend growing up was a faunus. Cute little thing too, with some bunny ears atop her head. She was the sweetest person I knew. But there was this bastard who came to the park, always bullied her. Always pulled her ears...so I busted his face. Scared her off...but I think I made a good example of that dumpy little shit."

"I have a hard time believing that."

"You don't have to believe it man...the dust in this warehouse...that's going back to the Schnees. Your men have been defeated, and you are about to join them too. Walk away man...take your friends and get out." Nick said.

"Hah...you must be delusional if you think I would do that." Edward said firmly

"It's either that or go to jail. I'm giving you a chance man, to change your ways and leave this world. I'm sure you all have what it takes to change the world. You and I both know the White Fang is doing more harm than good...it isn't what it used to be." Nick replied, a tired but firm look on his face.

"Tsk...Men, get up. We're leaving."

"But sir..."

"That's an order." Edward cried out, his voice booming across the warehouse. Everyone quickly got up, stumbling out of the building. Edward grabbed his broken weapon, pausing to glance back at the teenager.

"I'm not walking away because of what you said. I'm just making a strategic withdraw. This little thing...it isn't going to stop me from doing what I want. If we meet again, I will kill you."

"Then for your sake, I hope we don't meet again. I'm not gonna be so lenient the next time we meet." he said. Edward chuckled, turning away from the young man. It didn't take long for the White Fang to leave, taking the remaining Bullhead with them. Nick sighed, deactivating his semblance, falling back onto the ground.

"Ah...man...I'm tired." he mumbled, barely keeping his eyes open. He fell back, trying his hardest not to fall asleep. He felt his scroll vibrate, and sat up, reaching for it. His eyes widened a bit when he saw the name, inwardly cringing.

"Shit." he whispered, taking the call.

" _Young Man, where are you? I called you half an hour ago."_ a stern female voice replied. He sighed, biting his lower lip.

"Listen Auntie Glynda, I took a detour...I ended up in the Factory District."

" _What? All by yourself? Are you insane?"_

"Not really. The Nick does what the Nick wants...besides, I got my gauntlets. Check this out, I took out an entire White Fang warehouse. Poor bastards didn't even know what hit them."

" _Nicholas, need I remind you how stupid your decisions are? You could have been severely hurt, or worse."_

"What could have happened? You know I'm indestructible, especially when I'm using my semblance" he said, rolling his eyes.

" _Young man, I want you to come to the cafe this instant. There are things that we must discuss. Things that involve Beacon and your enrollment."_

"Fine, anyone ever tell you your a massive butt killer?" he asked, hanging up the call. Nick stood up, brushing himself off. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked out of the warehouse, heading back toward the inner city.

He kept thinking back on what his Aunt had said, involving his enrollment into Beacon Academy. Though he had told Edward he didn't care about being a Huntsman, it was his dream to be one. It was hard not too when your aunt was a top Huntress. He had been training for a long time, strengthening his aura and practicing with his semblance. He had been told he wasn't the only Elemental user out there. He had in fact, met one of them earlier that day, Angelina Moatzagoatl, who was the user of Wind.

He had heard one of them was a user of water, and the other was a user of fire. He smirked to himself, already imagining the awesome battles he would have. Fighting alongside someone who used fire on the battlefield, along with someone who could control water in its entirety. He had never fought alongside anyone else, but he looked forward to seeing what the others brought to the table. He reached an intersection, and looked both ways before crossing. Just as he was about to step onto the street, a large armored truck zoomed by him at full speed. He watched it go, a curious expression on his face. He swore he saw someone on top of it, someone wearing a white cloak. He shook his head and started crossing the street.

"Bitches be cray cray." he muttered to himself as he crossed the street.

Soon enough, he found himself back at the familiar plaza from before. He entered Cafe Soleil and headed all the way to the back booth. There a woman sat, glancing at her black scroll. She was a blonde, and had her hair in a neat bun. She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, with a matching business skirt, which had golden buttons on it. She wore black stockings and black heeled boots. He noticed the handle of her Riding Crop sticking out of her boot. He cringed, fearing what she could do to him with it. She was also wearing a purple and black cape, which bore her personal crest on the back, a golden tiara. She looked up, her green eyes piercing into his soul.

"You're three hours late." she said sternly.

"Sorry."

"Sit."

He nodded and sat down across from her. He noticed she was playing Tetris on her scroll, something she always did when she wasn't doing school work. This woman was of course Glynda Goodwitch, a Professor at Beacon Academy and a Top Huntress. He folded his arms and sat there quietly.

"You know, one day your going to get yourself killed." she said, clearly not amused.

"If it happens it happens." he said with a shrug.

"Do you not care about what would happen if you did die? How I would react?" She asked, glaring at him.

"I'm sure you would be fine. You know I can take care of myself, besides...I doubt anyone would miss me." he said, a frown on his face. Glynda grit her teeth, the firm look never leaving her face.

"You know that's not true."

"Then will you tell me why my mother abandoned me? Because I truly doubt she cares about me. Hell, I doubt my bastard father cares too...not once have they visited me, nor have they reached out. If they don't care then I doubt anyone cares." he said firmly. The woman bit her lip and looked away.

"It's a delicate situation. I know you wish to know but...I'm not sure you are ready to know yet."

"Auntie Glynda, that's what you tell me all the time. It's unfair, I want to know who my mother is, where she is...if she's alive or dead...I have the right to know. I don't even have a picture of her, and neither do you for that matter. So you had to understand why I'm so angry about it." he said. Glynda sighed, putting on the best motherly look she could.

"Nick, I'm sorry...I really can't tell you all of this yet. It's just...it's a hard subject to approach. But I did make you a promise, when you become a Huntsman, and graduate from Beacon, I will tell you everything."

"Fine...that's perfectly fine. I suppose I'll just have to bust my ass and work hard. Now what's this talk about?" he asked, causing her to shift slightly. She pushed her glasses up her nose, tracing a finger on her scroll's screen.

"It's about your enrollment. I want you to know that we didn't pick you because you are my nephew. We picked you out of the thousand other applicants because we feel that your merits and hard work are something we need in the academy. However, there are a few things we have to go over, for one, when you start attending regular classes, I want you to call me Professor Goodwitch, you can't call me Auntie, unless were alone. Second, you cannot tell anyone about our relationship, at all."

"Why?" he asked.

"If they find out you are related to the Headmistress of Beacon Academy, people will try to get you. They might use you as a bargaining chip. They will use you to force us into tight situations. That's why you can't show any affection toward me, or toward Ozpin."

"Fine, I suppose if it's what I have to do. As long as you listen to my problems and let me call you Auntie in private." he said.

"Of course, besides it's my job to listen to the troubles of my students. Even if they aren't my students yet. Anyway, have you heard about the recent theft?"

"It's all over the news...I actually met Angelina Moatzagoatl earlier today. She wasn't so happy about it either, but I did tell her everything I was able to figure out from the pictures taken. Whoever did it, their good." he said.

"It worries me that there's someone out there willing to steal such a precious gem. That's why we're putting the Azure Morganite in the care of Weiss Schnee."

"Weiss Schnee? Really? You think that she would be able to guard something like that?" he asked, glancing at his aunt.

"I'll have you know, Miss Schnee is actually quite adept at hiding things. She's been able to hide her dust from her team leader Miss Ruby Rose, as well as the cookies she receives from her older sister Winter Schnee."

"I doubt that. Wait...did you say Ruby Rose?" he asked.

"Why yes? Have you met her?" she asked curiously, he narrowed his eye in thought, before shaking his head.

"No...I haven't met anyone with that name...but the name sounds familiar, is all." he said.

"She's the daughter of a famous Huntress, you are familiar with Qrow Branwen yes?"

"Hmm...is he the one you call a "Goddamn Drunk?" because if so then I know him." Nick said, earning a sigh from the woman.

"Yes, that's him. Ruby Rose happens to be his niece. You might have heard the name from him. She was handpicked by Ozpin to enter Beacon, 2 years ahead of most huntresses."

"Sounds to me like he's showing some favoritism." the young man said, leaning back in his seat. Glynda sighed, deciding not to comment.

"Hmm, why don't you order something? Anything you want...even if it's one of those dreadful sodas." she said.

"I'm not in the mood auntie. I think I'll just head home." he said, standing up.

"If...that's what you want." the woman said, a bit disappointed. He sighed.

"Listen, this has nothing to do with me heading to Beacon and talking to you as a professor. You are a professor, and if someone found out about me, they'd use me as bait. And not the good bait either, I'd probably be a worm, wriggling on a rusty hook. A worm that's wiggling with its guts are pouring out of its tubed body. Ah man, I would probably get eaten by a fish and..."

"Can you get to the point." Glynda asked, clearly irritated.

"Right right, it's important for me to just act like a new student instead of someone familiar to you." he said.

"I'm sorry to have to put you through this." She said standing up.

"It's fine. The pick up is in a few days, so I have to pack my things and get ready to head out. See ya in a few days." he said, hugging the woman tightly. He said his goodbyes to the woman, before leaving the cafe.

Nick walked through the streets of Vale, lost in thought. It annoyed him that his aunt didn't trust him enough to keep his identity a secret. He had even gone through the trouble of getting another last name. Just so she and Ozpin would get off his case. At least he was still going to Beacon, so in the end, it didn't even matter. He reached the park and found an empty bench, pulling out his scroll. He quickly found his best friend's contact and hit the call button. After a few rings, the person on the other line picked up.

" _Nicky, its so good to hear you."_

"Hey Max. It's good to hear you too. Sorry I haven't been able to call you, I've been...a little busy." he said. The girl laughed, somehow, he knew she had rolled her eyes.

" _It's fine. I've been really busy too. I had to clean out all of my stuff from last year. Can you believe it? I'm starting my second year at Beacon already. It's still surreal."_ she said.

"Mhmm...well I called you because I have some good news. Through a very um...fortunate set of events, I am also heading to Beacon."

" _What? Are you serious or are you fucking with me?"_

"Come on Maxie, would I fuck with you?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

" _You once had a conversation with me and my mom about the modern refrigerator."_

"Hehe, well you didn't respect my authority." he replied with a shrug.

" _Somehow, being the only human in a house filled with Faunus is disrespecting your authority. You're lucky we're nice enough to let you stay while you're Aunt teaches here. Maybe I should call mom and tell her to kick you out."_

"Max, I swear to god, I will take my ass up to Beacon a week early and tell you about the horse drawn carriage." he snapped.

" _Oh please, anything but the horse drawn carriage dialogue. How's mom doing? I've been too busy to call, yes it's a bit cunty I know, but it really has been busy here."_

"She's doing alright. Still misses her little kitten though. She sometimes makes me wear those stupid kitty ears to make her feel better."

" _Aw, I wish I was there to see that."_

" _Yo, Shaunte, we need to get all of this old crap out of here."_

" _Whoops, I'll get right on it. Sorry, I'm supposed to be the team leader yet I'm slacking off a bit right now. It's been rough with that last mission we went on. I'll text you later alright. It was nice hearing you again."_

"Same here. Tell Wendy I said hey."

" _Will do. See ya soon."_

With that, the girl ended the call. Nick sighed, he missed his best friend. It had been a long year without her, and since her mother had been taking care of them both, he felt that she was the only company he had anymore. Max was of course a Cat Faunus, her real name being Shaunte Kotenok. She had long brown hair, and small brown kitty ears. She had bright green eyes, a small nose and lips. She had light brown skin as well, due to being from Vacuo. She was around Five foot one last time he saw her, but she could have very well grown with all of her training. She had a nice rack too, at least he thought so. If Max caught him thinking about her that way, he would lose his sack.

She usually wore belly shirts or shirts that left her midriff exposed, but since going to Beacon, she'd most likely had to give that up. Even if she wanted to show people the super cool bellybutton piercing she usually wore. He missed her a lot, but now that he was going to Beacon, there were gonna be more chances for them to hang out. Just like old times.

"Beacon is gonna be the best. I can't wait to go on missions and shit...perhaps I'll be able to find you mom, and get to know you." he said, looking at the sky. He knew his mother was still alive somewhere. He believed that one day he'd find her. That's why he wanted to become a Huntsman, so he could travel the world and find his mom. If only he had her name and a description, he would be able to find her. Or at least do some research on her. Something, anything to keep in him sane. He checked the time and stood up.

"I best head home." he muttered to himself.

He turned around, about to head home when he bumped into someone. All he saw was an ice cream cone hitting the ground. He cringed and looked at the owner of said cone. She didn't look to happy. The girl was around sixteen, maybe seventeen. Though with how short she was, he couldn't really tell. She had a weird color scheme going on as well. The best thing he could do to describe her was picture ice cream. Half of her hair was pink and the other was a chocolate brown. She was wearing a white jacket, with a pink interior. She also wore a black corset underneath it. She had matching brown pants and white high heeled boots. She wore different colored beads around her neck. She had a parasol handing from her arm, which was pink in color, with a white handle. She looked into Nick's eye, clearly showing she was pissed. He noticed how they kept changing between brown, white and pink.

" _Whoa...what's her damage? It was just an ice cream cone."_ he thought, swallowing the lump in his throat. The girl just kept glaring at him, making him chuckle.

"Hey uh...I'm sorry about ruining your ice cream. You're so short I didn't see you." he said, rubbing his neck. Her glare intensified, almost as if she were saying, _"Don't make me Hit you."_ He looked around, noticing an ice cream stand nearby.

"I got a bit of time, how about I buy you another ice cream? What kind of gentleman would I be if I let a lady go without replacing her snack?" he asked. She tilted her head, in a pensive look. After a few seconds, she nodded and hooked her arm through his, pulling him along.

"Okay...you lead I guess." he said with a laugh. She smiled at him and opened her parasol, spinning it a bit in her gloved hand.

"So uh...you gotta name?" he asked. She nodded once, her eyes changing color mid blink. He felt a bit unnerved by that but let it slide.

"Well, I'm Nick, its nice to meet you."

She stopped for a second and handed him her parasol. She took out what looked like a scroll and typed a few things down on it, before showing him the screen.

" _It's nice to meet you Nick. My name is Neopolitan."_

"Neopolitan? Isn't that misspelled?" he asked. She shook her head, a small smile on her face. He shrugged.

"If you say so. I'll just call you Neo. If your using that to talk, that means your a mute right?" he asked. She gave him a nod, her lips pressed into a thin smile.

"Man that sucks. I bet you had a pretty voice too."

" _I don't remember the sound of my voice, all I've ever known is silence. Luckily I wasn't born deaf."_

"Yeah, guess that's a plus no? Anyway, I gotta ask a question...how the hell do you walk in those?" he asked, glancing at her heeled boots. She rolled her eyes.

" _It's not that hard Nick. It just takes balance."_

"I suppose. I wouldn't have the balance to walk in something so thin...I think they'd break under my fat ass." he said with a chuckle. As they approached the stand, she closed her parasol, twirling it a bit in her hands. She stepped up to the vendor, looking at all the ice cream flavors. Nick had to admit, this girl had a unique style...he felt bad for her though, since she was a mute and all. He also felt a weird vibe about her, like he should keep his guard up. He didn't know why, but his entire time, his hand had been twitching a bit. He had been ready to activate his gauntlets if needed.

"Good afternoon sir...what may I get for you and your lovely girlfriend?" he asked.

"Oh...she's just a friend. I kinda ruined her ice cream before, so I'm just buying her a replacement." he replied, trying not to flush. Neo didn't seem to mind, or if she did she didn't show it.

"How nice of you! You know, it's clear she loves ice cream going by how she's dressed. She can have any flavor for free. You can have a cone too if you want." he said. Neo's eyes seemed to settle on pink when she heard him, a look of joy on her face. She pointed to the Neapolitan ice cream, and the vendor happily made her a cone.

"I guess I'll have the chocolate..it's been a while since I've actually had ice cream." Nick said.

"Of course." the man said.

They both bid the man farewell after getting their ice cream. Nick had never seen a girl so happy just by eating ice cream. He figured since she couldn't talk, she must have been lonely making her resort to eating ice cream. She made him hold her parasol as she walked, so she wouldn't trip. Seeing how thin her heels were, he obliged with no hesitation.

They found an empty bench and sat down, just eating their ice cream. He wondered why it was that a girl that young was out there alone...but also figured she was capable of defending herself. He did pull the handle of her parasol when she wasn't looking, and noticed the blade that was hidden in it. He liked a girl that packed a hidden weapon, it kept the ambiance interesting.

"So Neo, are you a huntress or something?" he asked out of boredom, looking at the girl who stopped mid bite. She shook her head, a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I'm asking because I just got accepted into Beacon not to long ago...I kind of figured you were a huntress or something."

She nodded, returning to her ice cream. He sighed, biting his own and swallowing a large clump, mixed with a bit of the waffle cone. She cringed...even she couldn't bite ice cream like that. With speed that rivaled Usain Bolt, she typed something on her scroll, showing him the screen.

" _Is something wrong Nick? You can tell me if you want."_

"Well...I can't really say much, other than my aunt doesn't trust me. She's raised me her whole life, and always told me that I couldn't be a Huntsman. But I told her that I was going to be one regardless, so I went to Signal and trained, even built my own stupid weapon. Even though I don't need one. Now that I have the training, she doesn't even want to tell me who my mother is. It's fucking bullshit, all I want is to find her and meet her, is that such a bad thing? Of course it isn't, but she's too damn stuck up to fucking listen to me!" he said. After he was done ranting, he took a deep breath.

"Wow, I feel a lot better. Sorry for having to hit you with reality like that Neo." he said. The girl offered a sincere smile, and typed something on her scroll.

" _You got me free ice cream..the way I see it, you and I are friends for life. How about we exchange scroll numbers?"_

"Seriously? Wow...I didn't think a cute girl would be willing to give me her number...not after Atlas." he said, shuddering a bit. Neo thought it best not to ask. They exchanged numbers and she stood up, finishing her cone and tossing the napkin.

" _Well, as much as I'd love to stay here, I must be heading off. Will I see you again sometime?"_ she asked, he looked away from the scroll and into her eyes, noticing that they were brown this time. He nodded, giving her a smile.

"Sure, any time I'm off while I'm at Beacon. I sort of have a full schedule now, and I'll most likely be on missions...taking out the White Fang and junk."

" _Alright, don't be shy and text me whenever okay. And thanks for the free ice cream."_ she typed. Once he read the message, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed her parasol. She opened it, using it to block the sun. She gave Nick a polite bow, and after a few seconds, her body shattered into pieces. Nick's eyes widened in shock a bit, but figured it was just her Semblance. He chuckled.

"Man, she really knows how to make an exit. Aw shit...I should have been home forever ago." he said, tossing his napkin. He stood up, heading towards his home. He looked around, making sure no other ice cream themed girls were around him before he walked away.

"I hope Cinnamon doesn't ream me, she hates it when I'm late. Hmm...maybe I'll bring her some ice cream. Cats like milk, so by proxy they should like ice cream." he said to himself. He dumped into someone, the sound of a cup hitting the ground filling his ears.

"Oh goddamn it! Care to watch where you are going you damn oaf!"

"I'm sorry...I wasn't looking where I was going." the young man said, glaring into the violet colored eyes of the girl he had bumped into.

"Luna it's alright...I'll just buy you another one."

"It isn't alright Whitney...this dumb ass needs to watch where he's doing." she said firmly.

"Kinda of hard to do when you only have one eye. Maybe you should pay attention since you have two." Nick said smugly, holding back a chuckle. The girl, Luna, was about to say something when her friend caught her hand.

"Hey, it's just ice cream. I'll get you another one alright? I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's alright...I should apologize too. Here, the least I can do is pay for it." the brown haired man said, handing the girl a Ten Lien bill. Luna was quick to accept it, stuffing it in her pocket.

"We're cool bro. Catch ya later."

"Uh...okay. By the way, if we ever cross paths again, I'll buy you dinner. You're really cute." the boy said, flashing Whitney a smile before turning away. The girl flushed, saying nothing as she walked beside her friend.

"Well, that makes ten Whitney. He did technically call you cute." Luna said, earning a sigh from Whitney.

"Fine, no make up for a semester, but you have to stop sleeping during the day."

"No promises...besides my cousin Wendy tells me there's this professor who wont stop talking about his younger days. I can definitely sleep through that."

"Not on my watch." Whitney warned, dragging her friend along.

 _ **A/N: And with this marks the end of the Trailer Rewrites. I've had a lot of fun rewriting these. This one was one of the ones that got major changes, as the main plot of my story has changed from when it was being written. This was Pre-Volume 3, before the big reveal at the end of the Volume. It threw a wrench into everything, but I think these new trailers will provide a stepping stone for me.**_

 _ **However, I have decided to cease further work on Team SWAN, mostly because all of my assets were on my old computer. I had to buy a new computer in the middle of the previous year, as my last one was destroyed. I still have it, but until I can access the hard drive, I cannot pull files from it. I thought I had saved them to my flash drive, but alas that wasn't the case. Perhaps I should start using Google Docs, so I have access to them from anywhere. But I really don't like how Docs works. I'm more of an Open Office man. I've been using this program for years now, so it feels like an old friend. Then again, I can always copy and paste shit to Docs and save it on there. Meh...I think I'll just keep doing what I'm doing.**_

 _ **Uh...plans for the future...right...I'm planning on working on Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts for the time being. I'm trying to destress from Danganronpa, as I prepare to begin work on a collaboration fic between me, Crit Fail and PettyPunk. It's called Oasis of Hope. If there are any Danganronpa fans out there who have read Crit Fail's stories, or my own, feel free to submit an OC, the deadline was moved to February 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, so do hurry. If not well you can ignore this little announcement.**_

 _ **I suppose this is it for now...Idk when I'll continue this series, but I really do want to continue it at some point. It's been far too long since I've written for it. So for now, this is farewell...or rather a See you Soon, hopefully.**_


	5. Team SWAN Volume 1: Beacon Arc

**A/N:**

 **Well, it's taken me awhile but I finally got around to fixing this chapter. This is an edit of the original chapter 1 for Team SWAN. It has some grammar fixes, as well as some new dialogue and things that got fixed to match the new continuity. The ending is also a lot different than in the original and I fixed the Sora vs Melanie fight. I planned on writing a new scenario where Sora fought Melanie and Miltia, but I decided to keep the original for simlicity's sake. I'm not sure when I'll get around to writing Chapter 2. I don't remember writing a Chapter 2 originally for this story, and if I did then it died with my old computer. So I'll be writing something entirely new. When that will be posted, I have no idea. I'm just not feeling this story at all, but I felt the need to at least fix this story. I'll elaborate for a bit, I do want to continue this RWBY story at some point, I do. It's just right now I try to write for it and nothing feels right. It's actually been happening with Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts. I don't know what I want to work on haha.**

 **So updates will be slow for this story. I'll most likely resume work on Danganronpa for now as that's the only thing I can write and not get bored of. I'm currently taking a break from my own series and working on Isle of the Damned, which is tied into Crit Fail's Legacy of Despair Saga. If you are familiar with it, then I do hope you like it, and if not then I recommend you give it a read. It's a phenominal series, and hey you can join his discord too if you want to talk to yours truly as well as see our daily shenanigans.**

 **Hmm..for future stories...I dunno...I've been into Fire Emblem a lot recently, as well as Kingdom Hearts. I truly do wanna continue Hyperdimension Neptunia Hearts, and channel my Kingdom Hearts stuff into it, but I'm just not feeling that story. I am expanding that universe a bit, as I want to write a RWBY Hearts story, which would be RWBY x Kingdom Hearts, in the same style as HDNH, a story that's mostly RWBY based but with elements from Kingdom Hearts, I think it would be interesting. Another story that I know I wanna work on is Fire Emblem Hearts, which would be part of the HDNH universe. I dunno...I'm really interested in a Kingdom Hearts story, but I don't want to write the main Kingdom Hearts, if that makes sense. Too Convoluted.**

 **Anyway, I'm rambling. I'll leave you with this chapter, love it, hate it, it doesn't matter. If you have comments or questions, please leave them in the reviews, but try not to ask too many of them. It takes me forever to reply haha. Also, fuck Funimation for what they did to Vic Mignogna, the bastards. Anyway, good night!**

The Adventures of

Team S.W.A.N.

Chapter 1

The Ruby Heart

Sora was pissed. He still couldn't believe that rich brat practically insulted his little sister in public. He had half a mind to beat the hell out of her, but seeing as he was busy trying to track the whereabouts of the Ruby Heart. He was waiting on an overpass, directly under the road where the truck was going to pass. Argo was kneeling next to him, messing with her laptop. How she got that was beyond him, but he knew that it was strictly for business, and seeing how she called herself the Rat, she needed a way to keep in touch with her contacts. He clicked his tongue and checked his wrist watch.

"Are you sure this thing is coming by here?" he asked, making the rat faunus look at him.

"Are you doubting me?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"Well, no...but I'm just curious. Seeing as it's already four and this thing was supposed to be coming by here half an hour ago." he said.

"As you can clearly see, I'm trying to redirect traffic so there's a jam. I blocked Seventh street and turned off the lights on East 23rd. I've been tracking the truck and it's coming by this underpass in three minutes. You only have one shot at landing on it, after that you're on you're own." she said, glancing back at her computer screen.

"I'm Sora Loire, the one who broke into the Moatzagoatl Museum of History and Priceless Gems. I'm pretty sure I can stick this landing." he said proudly.

"Yeah, you go ahead and announce that to the world." Argo said deadpanned. He rolled his eyes and jumped onto the fence, crouching on it. Argo ran across the street, avoiding all the traffic that was currently driving past them. Both had their hoods up so their faces couldn't be seen. Sora put his earbud in his ear, a smile on his face.

" _I see the truck. It's going under...good luck partner."_

"Thanks, I'll see ya later." Sora said.

He slowly stood up as the truck was beginning to pass. He started leaning forward, slowly allowing himself to fall off the bridge. His body turned into water as he fell, slowing himself down as he landed on top of the truck. His body returned to normal as he pulled his hood down on his face, making sure his features were well hidden.

"That was a lot easier than I expected. Now to get this truck to stop, I've got to make my way to the radiator." he muttered, inching his way across the roof top. The truck took a rough turn, causing him to slip and almost slip off. He stabbed his zipline into the roof of the truck, just in time to stop himself from falling off. He let out a growl as he pulled himself up, just in time to avoid slamming into a light post.

"That was far too close for comfort." he said softly. The truck flew past a red light, almost slamming into a person that was trying to cross the street. His hood flew off and he grabbed it, quickly pulling it over his head.

"I gotta put an end to this ride." he muttered, activating his Semblance.

He quickly slid across the top of the truck, making his way toward the front of the vehicle. He slipped himself through the small slit, giving him the chance to flood the engine with water. The engine started to sputter, a cloud of steam bursting from within. It caused the driver's to stop, pulling off to the side of the road. He quickly exited the engine housing and hid underneath the truck, returning to his normal form. The two men inside the truck popped the hood.

"What the hell happened? This thing was perfectly fine just a second ago."

"Shit happens man. We have to fix it quick, or else we'll get docked." the other said.

"Pfft, if they dock me then I'll fuckin quit. This job doesn't pay me enough to deal with this shit."

With the two men distracted, Sora made his way to the back of the truck. Using his semblance, he made his way into the hold. It was a bit dark, but he was able still able to see. He grabbed a few boxes and ripped them open, digging around them.

"No dice, it has to be in here somewhere." he muttered to himself.

He grabbed a few more boxes and ripped them open..not finding anything, he decided to use his semblance to soak everything inside the truck. All of the cardboard melted, spilling the inside contents all over the place. He looked around for a few brief moments, realizing nothing of interest stuck out to him. He grit his teeth, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"It's not here...it's not fucking here. Goddamn it, did Argo get the wrong truck?" he shouted in anger. He was pretty sure the guys outside heard it. He turned to the doors and kicked them open, he put his mask on and jumped out, startling the two men.

"Holy shit..it's that masked thief from yesterday." he said. Sora grabbed the man by his shirt and pulled him closer to his face.

"There was a package on this truck, a special gem stone. I'm pretty sure you know what it is. Tell me where it is." he said gruffly.

"I...don't know what your talking about man." the man said, clearly scared. Sora quickly drew his gun, whipping the man across the face with it. He pulled the safety off, pressing the barrel against his face.

"I'm pretty sure you do. Now, be a good boy and tell me where it is." he said.

"We delivered it." the other man said.

"Craig, stop talking."

"Tell me where you delivered it." Sora said, tightening his grip on his pistol.

"The Night Club...called Junior's. We delivered it an hour ago." he said, shivering in fear. The faunus let out a sigh, bashing his pistol onto the mans skull, letting him drop to the floor.

"Thanks for the information." he said, forming a whip of water. He flicked his wrist, the end of the whip cracked the man on the side of the head, knocking him out cold. He pulled his sleeve up slightly, pressing a button on his vembrace.

"Rooks, open entrance 42." he said into his glove.

" _Copy that Big Brother."_

A few seconds passed by, and the manhole near him slowly started to open. He looked around and then jumped down, grabbing onto the ladder. He closed the manhole, slowly sliding down the ladder until he reached the bottom. He sighed, patting his shirt a bit. His ear twitched, sensing someone beside him.

"Did you get it big brother?"

Sora looked down, meeting the curious eyes of his little sister Lumina. Behind her were two other faunus girls. Twin fox faunus with auburn hair and brown white tipped ears. They also had thick bushy tails, tipped with white fur. They were both wearing torn white tee shirts, which were covered in dirt, their jeans had holes on the knees, and they weren't wearing any shoes. He frowned, not at all liking the state the two little girls were in. He knew exactly why they were dressed like that, and he really didn't like thinking about it. He shook his head, answering her question.

"Sorry Mina they had already delivered it." he said. To his surprise she smiled brightly, locking her hands together behind her back.

"It's alright, I know you'll get it next time. How'd we do? The Twins were tracking your whereabouts like you told them." she said, glancing back at the twin girls. He smiled, patting their heads.

"Auburn, Autumn, good job. Here, go and buy yourselves something to eat at the plaza." he said, handing them fifty lien each. The girls smiled, tails wagging a bit.

"Thanks big brother Sora. You're the best." Auburn said. She and her sister hugged him tightly before they ran off. Sora smiled and turned around.

"Lets head to Terminus...I need to rethink this whole thing." he said, talking to his sister. She nodded and fell into pace with him.

"So, did you find that white haired bitch and give her a thrashing?" she asked.

"Sorry kiddo. I just robbed her, I can't just go back and give her a thrashing. Besides, that ass kicking I gave her in the plaza was enough in my book." he said, patting her head. Lumina walked around him, causing him to stop. She reached behind her back, holding out a blue credit card between her fingers. Sora blinked a few times, crossing his arms as he rose a brow.

"Is this her credit card?" he asked.

"Mhmm. I was able to get my gear and withdraw four thousand Lien. Sadly, her account was put on hold, so I guess she got in trouble after that fight. I was thinking I could keep it as a memento." she said.

"No, you can't keep this. How the hell did you even get this from her?"

"A thief never reveals her secrets." she said with a wink.

"In other words, you teleported." he said with a sigh. She blew a raspberry at him and looked away from him. He let out a chuckle, ruffling her hair as he handed her the card back.

"It will be our little secret." he said. His face became serious as he held his hand out.

"But I want a cut."

"Yeah yeah...I was planning on sharing it with you, for being an awesome big brother." Lumina said, handing him a folded stack of bills. He took a whiff from the stack, smiling a bit.

"The good old smell of Moatzagoatl money." he said, shoving it in his pocket.

After a few minutes, they reached their little village. Underneath Vale, the sewer system was completely accessible, though it was a bit hard to access it. In the center of the city, there was a worker rest station that had been used when they were building the sewer system. It was huge, and every sewer pipe was connected to it. This place was where he lived with the other Faunus and homeless people in the city. He was almost unanimous when he was named leader. He however felt like he wasn't leader material, so he let the oldest person there take over.

He was an elderly man, being the oldest at 60 years old. He had once been a worker in the city of Vale. However, one thing lead to another and he had found himself losing everything. His wife had suddenly died of a heart attack, and his children wanted nothing to do with him. With nowhere left to go, he had decided to find a shelter. However, he had left one day and wasn't allowed to return. Argo had found him one day in the dead of winter, and had brought him down to Terminus. Sora was able to nurse him back to health and he had been staying there since.

Most of the people that lived in Terminus were either young adults or children. Sora himself felt that he wasn't leader material. The old man had once been part of the Vale Military, an Ex-Huntsman, so he felt like he was a way better leader than Sora could ever be. His name was Wilson Shaws. He was a tall man, with snowy white hair, and a matching white beard. He was wearing a tan turtle neck sweater, with matching jeans and boots. Strapped to his leg was a dust pistol, a simple weapon, as he had given his old one to his son when he had become a Huntsman. Wilson smiled as Sora and Lumina walked into the large rest area, which had been Sora's personal dwelling.

"Welcome back Sora. How was everything topside?" he asked. Sora smirked, showing the man the Golden Beryl.

"Everything went according to the plan. However, the Rouge Heart slipped away from me. It was delivered an hour earlier. So now I have to go to Juniors." he said, taking a seat at a worn out couch.

"Juniors? Isn't that place very secure?" the old man asked. Sora chuckled, taking a sip from a soda Lumina handed him.

"Not really, all of the guys there are thugs. I can take care of them easy. It's the Malachite Twins that pose the biggest threat. I haven't seen them in a year, I'm sure they're grown in strength in that time." He said, a small frown on his face.

"I don't know about that." a new voice said. Sora looked up, seeing a new arrival to Terminus. It was a man, a year older than him, with long silver hair. He was wearing a black leather jacket with several white markings on it. He was wearing a black shirt underneath the jacket, with some characters printed on it, though they weren't readily visible. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, with a few bleach stains on the legs. He was wearing a pair of armored leather gloves on his hands. The gloves had three slits between the knuckles. He leaned against the door frame, giving the young man a smirk.

"What's up Logan, it's been awhile." Sora said, giving the young man a wave.

"Indeed it has. You know, I heard some pretty interesting things today. Like the story of a young man dressed in blue, breaking into a museum. He was also wearing an interesting looking mask. Mind explaining?" he asked. Sora opened his vembrace and took out the Golden Beryl, tossing it to the teen. He caught it swiftly, holding it to the light. He gave a low whistle, impressed with the gem.

"Goddamn...you have some balls." he said, tossing the gem back.

"Don't I? I'm already making plans for my next heist. Sadly, one of the gems is at Beacon Academy at the moment." he said, earning a chuckle from the man.

"How are you going to take that one?" Wilson asked. The young man smirked, holding a manila envelope in his hands.

"I applied to become a Huntsman. These are copies of transcripts that I sent to Beacon Academy earlier today. Argo knows a guy." he said, proud that his friend was able to get him the right paperwork. Logan shook his head, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder how it is that you come up with these crazy ideas. Aw, hell it ain't my call. I just came here to deliver some information on a possible gem location." he said, tossing him a scroll.

Sora caught it, pulling the device open. His eyes widened when he saw the Gem that was displayed on screen. It was a bright green gem stone, cut in the shape of a diamond. It was glittering a bit from the light being shined on it, and it had a bit of an ethereal glow to it.

"The Verdant Peridot, said to supply the user with an endless wind. It also has the ability to heal a persons aura, should they be at dangerous levels. It's been regarded as a healing gem throughout history, a true crown jewel." Logan said with a smile. Sora looked away from the screen, glancing at the silver haired teen.

"Where did you see this?" he asked.

"Where do you think? In a museum."

"If that's the case I'm sure Sora will be able to steal it. He broke into the Moatzagoatl Museum after all." Wilson said with a smile, only for Logan to chuckle dryly.

"Sure, if you want to get arrested. This Gem is currently on display in the Royal Museum in Mistral. That bit about it being a crown jewel, it's true. It's currently in the royal family, a gem presented to the current princess." the man said, earning a wide eyed look from Sora. He frowned, glancing away from him.

"Shit, breaking into the Moatzagoatl Museum was a test of my skills. But this...it's impossible...I might as well put on a sandwich board with the word Thief written on it." he said, handing the teen the scroll back.

"Now now, don't get your panties in a bunch. After all, I am a deal searcher. Since you're going to Beacon, I can pretend to be an adviser to the Royal Family. Meeting the Mistralian Royal Family is key, especially if you'll be a Huntsman in training." he said.

"Dude, if you pull that off, then I'll consider you a god." Lumina said, tossing him a soda. Logan looked at her curiously.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he asked.

"My degenerate fathers ballsack." she said. Sora slapped the back of her head, making her look at him angrily.

"Lumina, how many times have I told you not to steal things with your semblance?" he asked.

"But I didn't big brother. I stole it from the vending machine using that trick you showed me." she said. His lip quivered a bit and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo. Sorry for hitting you." he said. Lumina's tail twitched a bit, and she struggled to get away from his grasp.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you get it?"

Sora let go of Lumina, locking eyes with Argo, who took her hood down as she walked into the living area. She was holding a picnic basket in her hands, with a white cloth over it.

"Where did you get that basket?" he asked.

"A sappy couple in the park started making out and I was able to swipe it. They hadn't even set up yet, and it has a nice quilt." she replied, pulling out the black and white checkered quilt from inside.

"Argo, that's fucked up. What if that was their first date you just ruined?" Logan asked. Her reply was a quilt to the face.

"Like I give a shit. Free food is free food. Dig in, I already handed the fruits to the rest of the kids. Now, show me the Heart." she said, looking at Sora. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck.

"Well, I didn't get it. It was delivered early." he said. Argo's eye twitched.

"Goddamn it! I was sure I blocked all possible routes to Juniors before shutting down the street lights." she said, quickly pulling out her laptop. She rapidly sat down, her eyes scanning the map she had left pulled up on screen.

"That was you?" Logan asked, tossing the quilt aside.

"Yes it was, problem?"

"I almost hamboned a fucking old lady on my way here. Motorcycles aren't cheap you know." he snapped in annoyance. She shrugged it off, not at all bothered by his anger toward her.

"If you steal it, they are. Besides, you got a new paint job and new plates so it doesn't matter." she replied.

"Yes it does."

"Free is free, now eat your sandwich before I take it back!" Argo said sticking her hand in the basket, tossing him a sandwich. Logan almost dropped it, making him sigh in relief when he had a full grasp of it. Sora smiled, being with his family always cheered him up a bit.

"So, when are you doing this thing?" Wilson asked, gratefully accepting his sandwich.

"I'll have to use the cover of night. If I go into the club during the day, things may go on the way side. That's the last thing I need." Sora said firmly.

"Not a bad idea. It sounds messed up, but people make a good cover to steal things. He'd be distracted trying not to hit anyone, giving you the time you need to get the gem and get out. Though I'm sure he'd find a way to track you." Argo said.

"Sadly that's something I'll have to worry about later. Logan, I'm going to need some back up. You'll have to distract them if they're near the heart."

"Hmm...alright, guess I can do that. I'll keep Junior distracted, but you have to work fast. I doubt I could take him and the Twins at the same time." the man replied, earning a nod from Sora.

"It's fine, if it comes to a fight, I'll bail you out. Besides, they can't hit me, especially if I turn my body into water. As long as I dodge their dust infused attacks, then I'll be fine."

"And what do we do on the off chance that we do get caught?" he asked, brow raised.

"We'll have to time it right. I think we can have Lumina on standby in order to teleport us back here. There aren't any manholes nearby, and even if there were, I wouldn't want to risk our location for my personal gain." He replied, earning a nod from his little sister.

"I'll be there in a flash! Just let me know when and I'll get you guys back here lickity split!" the pinkette said eagerly.

"There's one thing that bothers me. You said you're gain, you know it's our gain too right?" the rat faunus said, glancing up from her laptop. The young Miqo'te looked at his friend, a frown on his face.

"I'm telling you guys, don't get involved. If a person is going to fall, it's going to be me. There's no way in hell you guys are getting found out and caught." he said firmly.

"We're a family son. If you fall, we fall." Wilson said, clapping his shoulder. He sighed.

"I get that Old Man, but I want to give you guys a better place. Something that's better than living in this sewer system. I know it's ambiguous but, the White Fang took a lot from me. This is my war, not yours." he said firmly.

"Oh, and we are gonna forget what happened to me? How the Fang killed my family? How they kidnapped Lumina and the Twins to turn them into foot soldiers?" Argo asked firmly. Lumina swallowed hard, glancing away from her friend.

"It wasn't kidnapping...not when your father sells you to them." she said, rubbing her arm.

"Listen, I know you have your reasons...but I am not letting you get involved."

"Well too late, I think it's unfair that you want to fight them on your own. You act like a leader, then decline leading this place, and yet you wanna be the first one to take a bite from the Shit Sandwich? Well I don't think so. There's a reason I applied to be a cop, to get information. That's how it's gonna keep being, so stop being a whiny little bitch about it. We're in it to win it, so no more complaining." Logan said firmly, earning a chuckle from Sora.

"Alright, alright, I yield. As long as Lumina and the twins are out of it, I'll be fine."

"Aw...I wanted to shoot someone in the face." Lumina said,. Wilson shook his head, ruffling her hair.

"You are too young for that little lady. You should focus on your studies, then when you are older, I'll give you a gun."

"Please don't. Lumina is dangerous enough, she doesn't need a damn gun too." Argo said dejectedly. Sora checked his watch, seeing that it was slightly past eight. He finished his sandwich and stood up, brushing his hands.

"Okay, let's head towards 76. That manhole is about three blocks away from the Nightclub. 79 is in the other direction, those two need to remain open, if we get split up, we'll have those to fall back on. Lumina, I'll have you remain on standby on a nearby rooftop. You'll have to keep an eye on our surroundings for us, got it?" he asked. Lumina nodded, giving him a salute.

"So what happens if shit gets to hairy and we can't even get out?" Logan said.

"Tsk tsk tsk, ever the pessimist Logan. Ever hear of Flash Bangs?" he asked.

"Like you can get your hand on any of those." He said. As if on cue, a black cylindrical object hit him on the side of the head. He groaned a bit and caught it before it hit the ground.

"Ever hear of stealing? It's a perfect way to get the items that you need. Especially in the black market." Argo said, a smile on her face.

"Alright, we flash the place. How the hell are we supposed to get out? These things are loud, and they'll blind us."

"Just throw it and head for the door. Why are you questioning this? Wasn't it you who taught me and Argo how to use this stuff?" he asked, a questioning look on his face.

"Back when I wasn't a Junior Detective. It's hard trying to cover your shit up, especially if you keep this crap constant." he said.

"Just trust me will you? Come Tuesday, I'll be out of here and at Beacon. Then from there, I'll be able to snag the Azure Morganite and the Verdant Peridot." he said with a smile.

"Whoa, you found it?" Argo asked.

"Logan did, it's in Mistral's Royal Palace." he said. Argo shook her head.

"You got your work cut out for you. That's for damn sure." she replied. He slipped a few extra Flash bangs onto his belt, as well as extra ammunition for Mysterious Abyss, his dual pistols. He paused briefly, thinking whether or not to bring his second weapon with him. He reached around his waist, pulling the straps off. He set it down on the table next to Wilson, who looked at it oddly.

"You aren't taking Clair de Lune with you?" he asked.

"No...I'm going in and out. I doubt I'll need her there with me, I'm not fighting the White Fang after all."

"You almost never part with it...do you think she would have wanted her kids to have it back?" Argo asked, earning a shrug from the boy, who pulled his hood over his head.

"Probably, sadly I don't know who that is so I can't return it. Whatever the case, it's time for us to head out. Catch ya later old man." he said, bidding farewell to Wilson.

All four teens headed out of the main room, heading down the eastern pipe toward manhole 76. It was quiet for a bit, other than a few of the kids who were on watch running back to Terminus. They each greet Sora, giving him a hug or a high five as they passed. Some even shared their winnings for the day, or the wallets they were able to swipe. Sure, it hurt him a lot inside, that he had to witness all these homeless children having to steal to eat. But since half of them were Faunus, it was the way they had to survive. At least Terminus was big enough for all of them to stay in. He just told them to speak to some of the other adults to hold their money for them, telling them quietly that he didn't need it.

"So, how are we doing this?" Logan asked, loading his Dust Revolver with ammunition. As they reached their exit point, Sora stopped, looking at his three companions.

"Okay, it will be simple. Logan, I'll need you to distract the Twins if you can. You've changed a lot since you saw them last. They might not recognize you. I on the other hand will go for the heart."

"What if the twins see you trying to steal it?" Argo asked. He tugged on his hood, his ears twitching slightly. His tail hung straight, barely moving as he thought about her question. With a sigh, he turned to look at his friend, his hetero-chromatic eyes peering into hers.

"I'll handle them. Logan, just keep Junior distracted if it comes to that okay?" he asked, earning a nod from the Junior Detective.

"Okay, the plan is set. We'll wait for you by 79." Lumina said, teleporing herself and Argo out of the tunnels.

Sora climbed up the ladder, and once he reached the iron cover, he pushed it up and to the side. Luckily, no cars were driving by when he did. Once out, he turned around and helped Logan out of the manhole before closing it. The two looked around for a few brief moments, before heading towards the Night Club. As they got closer, the booming music could be heard shaking the nearby area. They were at least half a block away, and they could hear the words to the song rather clearly.

"You were right about the party. This place's music isn't that loud unless something big is going on." Logan said, heading toward it.

"Probably some huge shindig to show this thing off. If there's one thing I learned about Junior, it's that he doesn't know when to keep shit secret." Sora said, slowly walking toward the Club.

"You know...I was shadowing a Detective not that long ago. Did you know Roman Torchwick borrowed some goons from Junior not that long ago? Apparently, they were all taken out by a Scythe wielding fifteen year old girl." the silver haired young man said.

"A scythe wielder huh? Reminds me of this guy I once met...the one who almost caught me when I stole those books from Signal."

"Pfft...I know that guy, messing with him will get you killed. Next time you break into that school, try not to get his attention."

"Duly noted, come on." Sora said, psyching himself for what he was about to do. He put his mask on, making sure it was secured onto his face. They approached the doors, and gave each other a nod before walking inside.

Junior's club was filled with people and faunus alike, all looking to have a good time. The lights were flashing brightly and the music was pumping loudly. The party was in full swing, and several people were on the dance floor, holding drinks and fooling around, generally having a good time. Sora glanced around, seeing several thugs dressed in black suits, with orange sunglasses and matching orange ties. He noticed some had axes and swords with them. Logan headed off to the bar, already spotting the twins. Sora on the other hand headed toward the booth in the back, where he got a good view of the entire night club.

" _Alright, everything is going smoothly. The twins have yet to notice me, and that's a good thing."_ he thought to himself.

His eyes drifted around the club as he slowly made his way toward a booth. He hadn't spotted either of the twins, nor had he seen Junior. The only ones that were still around were his goons, who were doing a horrible job at running security. He spotted Logan heading toward the bar, most likely to get a drink. Sora stopped near an empty booth, glancing toward the other end of the dance club. He spotted a large felt curtain hanging from the mezzanine. It was covering a square shaped area underneath it, and had a golden rope attached to it. He smirked inwardly, as he slowly sat down in his seat.

" _Seriously Junior? Isn't advertising a gem like that a bad thing? Then again I'm the only one who knows it's here. Thank God the gems are sensitive when near each other."_ he thought. He opened his vembrace slightly, peeking at the Golden Beryl. It was glowing a lot brighter than before, something that all the gems did when in proximity of each other.

" _Man, this is nearly too easy. Poor security, only two good guards and a club filled with people. Junior you are about to learn a lesson in thievery."_

He glanced at the bar, where Logan was enjoying a drink. Miltia Malachite was next to him, glancing at her Scroll. She was a girl of eighteen, wearing a bright red dress, with news print on it. She had long black hair that reached down to her mid back. She was wearing furry scarf around her neck. She wore knee high red laced heels. She had on matching red gloves, as well as her weapons, a pair of red and black claws, attached to her wrists. Logan gave him a subtle look, and he replied with a nod.

" _Okay, Twin number one is near the bar, where the hell is Melanie?"_

His eyes scanned the crowd, as he tried to find the blue themed twin. It had been awhile since he had spoken with either of them. They used to be good friends, at least until they became Junior's personal guards. They were actually childhood friends, like many others he knew, the Malachite's had been orphans. They had run away from an orphanage elsewhere in the kingdom, and ended up in Vale. They had been there when he himself had arrived in the city. They had lived in various areas, including a train yard at one point. It wasn't until they were twelve that they found access to Terminus. Not long after, the two girls had been swept off the streets by Junior. The two had been strong fighters, defending themselves from attacks and vagrants, as well as using their strength to steal food. Sora had been disappointed, especially when finding out who had hired, them. But he had also been happy that they had managed to leave the Slums. He had dropped by from time to time, until he realized what kind of business Junior ran. He hadn't been on good terms with them since.

Not finding her among the crowd was worrying. He wasn't exactly freaking out, however Melanie was a good fighter. She had strong legs, and sharp blades attached to her heels. He had been able to win against her in a previous fight. However they always ended up drawing. He always refused to use a sword on her. They were friends after all, and he didn't like hurting friends. However this was a heist. It wasn't time to weigh in on morals. He needed the Ruby Heart and he was going to get it, even if he had to fight his friend.

" _Where the hell is she? She has to be around here somewhere."_

"Hey there."

" _Tits!"_

As he looked up from the floor, he saw a pair of light blue bladed heels. He looked up, seeing the familiar light blue dress, along with the feathery scarf and piercing green eyes that could only belong to Melanie Malachite. She held two glasses in her hand, each having an umbrella in them.

"Uh...hello." he said awkwardly. She took a seat across from him, placing the drink before him.

"I saw you over here all alone and thought you'd like a drink." she said, taking a sip of her own. She set down the glass, tracing her finger around the rim. Sora bit his cheek, keeping his head bowed.

"I'm sorry...I don't...I'm underaged."

"So am I." she replied. He let out a sigh, grasping a hold of the glass, taking a sip from it. The alcohol washed down his throat, warming him up a bit. He licked his lips, the familiar flavor dancing on his tongue.

" _Strawberry Sunrise with no ice and an umbrella, she knows me too damn well."_

"You know, I was expecting a lot of people at this party...but not a street rat. I love how you try to blend in, but the white cloak gives you away. Come on Sora." she said. A small smile appeared on his lips, as he removed his mask, tipping his hood slightly back. His hetero-chromatic eyes were glowing slightly in the light, filled with mirth.

"I wasn't trying to blend in, I was trying to not be spotted. Especially by the two of you. Besides, I didn't come here to cause trouble."

"No...you came here for the Heart." she said, making him smirk. She took a gulp from her drink before setting it down on the table. She leaned back, placing her feet on the table top. The blades on her heels glittered in the lights.

"So is this the part where you threaten me? Or are you going to do it in a passive aggressive manner? Not that I don't mind, you have nice legs."

"Don't make me break your jaw Sora." Melanie snapped back, her piercing green eyes boring into his own. He took another drink from his glass, leaning back a bit. He glanced out into the dance floor, seeing all of the others dancing around.

"I'm just being honest. Besides, how do you know I'm here for the heart?" he asked curiously. She frowned, glancing toward the red curtain. Her gaze remained there for a brief moment, before it shifted towards her little sister.

"I'm not stupid. Miltia may believe the crap you spew, but I don't. I saw it on the news. A young man with a White Fang mask, breaking into a museum to steal a rare gem stone. It's hard to believe for anyone who doesn't know the Criminal Underground. However, it just so happens that a certain boy I know, who has shut down several White Fang facilities by posing as a member mind you, has the necessary information for such a break in." She said. He chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

"If you have the dirt on me, then why don't you turn me in? You'll never get proof that I did it." he said. She giggled, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh Sora...where's the fun in that? I could care less what you do with that particular gem. However you aren't stealing this one. It belongs to my boss, and I will defend it. Besides, I'm still looking for a rematch for that ass kicking you gave me last Halloween." she said, her face bearing an angry expression.

"Pfft, you were looking for it. I just wanted some free candy for the kids I have to take care of. Yet here you are giving me shit for being out of costume."

"So you had to fight me and my sister?" she asked firmly, almost spilling her drink.

"Of course I didn't, you slapped me, I merely defended myself. But the difference this time is that I'm getting what I came here to get, and not even you are stopping me Melanie." he said, standing up. She stood up as well, shaking the pins and needles from her legs.

"I'd like to see you try." she said. He smirked and dropped a black canister on the floor, which she didn't even notice. He tossed her the ring and flipped out of the way. She looked at the ring in surprise, but had no chance to escape the blast. Everyone started to scream, seeing the smoke coming from one of the booths. Everyone started running for the door.

"Goddamn it." Logan muttered to himself, setting his drink down. He was about to run for it when Miltia rose her clawed hand, a smile on her face.

"Thought I'd ignore you Logan?" she asked. He gave her a small smirked, standing up straight.

"You are a little to smart for your own good Miltia." he said, flicking his hands downward. A pair of clawed katars dropped from inside his sleeves. The red clad Malachite Twin smiled, getting into her own stance.

"It's been a while since we've fought. This little thing was done by Sora no?"

"Perhaps." he replied with a grin.

Miltia took the first swing, only to be parried by Logan's own claw. The two locked into combat, trying to avoid the patrons that were still running.

"What the hell is going on here?" Junior shouted, seeing all of the commotion. He had stepped out for a moment, and had returned to his dance club being in pure chaos. All of his men were drawing their weapons, loading their rifles and brandishing their swords.

Sora fired his hook shot at the mezzanine's rail zooming toward it, avoiding some of the people that were still running. He dropped down, rolling behind the curtain. He had a grin on his face as he slowly stood up, glancing at the glass case before him. Laying on a light colored pillow, was the Ruby Heart. It had a fiery glow around it, the red gem glittering under the glass. It was a beautiful gem, about the size of a tennis ball. It was cut in the shape of a heart, and had a flaming fire symbol at its center. The Ruby Heart was made out of natural fire dust, capable of producing towering flames with ease. He drew his gun and brought the butt down on the glass, shattering it completely. He slipped his and into the case, pulling the gem out. Flicking his vembrace open, he placed it in the Heart shaped slot next to the Golden Beryl, their glow becoming more intense than before.

"Groovy, now that I got this it's time to extract myself from this club." He came out from behind the curtain, only to get kicked in the face. He was sent flying back into the wall, a bit stunned. He felt his face, feeling a small cut on his cheek that was starting to heal from his aura. He groaned a bit as he stood up, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Goddamn Melanie, your kicks are a lot stronger than before. But I heard rumors that you had your skinny butt handed to you by a busty blonde. Let's see if you can actually hold your own against me." he said, getting into a fighting stance.

His left hand was glowing a bit yellow while his right was glowing red. The blue themed Malachite twin ran at him, aiming a kick to his ribs, only for it to pass through his body. He roundhouse kicked her in the chest and ran forward, throwing lightning infused punch at her side, which she was able to dodge. She threw a side kick at him and he rose his arm to block it, causing sparks to fall over the dance floor.

"Sora, you got a gunner." Logan shouted, pointing at the mezzanine. He dodged another swipe from Miltia, using a table for cover.

Sora pushed Melanie away and back flipped off the dance floor, avoiding all of the bullets he could. He knew a hit from that could render him unable to fight. He drew Mysterious from his holster and pulled the slide back before shooting the zip line up to the mezzanine. He pulled himself over the rail with ease, flipping onto the turn table. The Water user shot forward, slamming his knee into the bear suit wearing thug, slamming him into the wall. He shot him a few time with some lightning bullets, stunning him for a moment. He let out a shout as he delivered a roundhouse kick to his head, knocking him out cold. He glanced toward his friend, seeing several Gunmen aiming at him. He rose his pistol up, taking aim at the nearest one.

"Logan, bogeys on your six." he shouted, taking a shot at a few of them. Some fell to the ground convulsing a bit, while others were able to dodge the bullets. His gun clicked empty, and he reached for a new magazine, only to get kicked in the side. He stumbled a bit, slamming into the DJ Table. Melanie had run up behind him, due to his own distraction, he hadn't even sensed her. He holstered his gun, planting his feet firmly on the ground.

"You know, I'm gonna love tossing your ass over that railing."

"Speak for yourself honey, it might be you cracking her head on the ground. Not me." he said with a cheeky grin. She sprung forward, aiming a kick to the center of his chest, which he easily dodged. Her heel lodged itself in the Turntable, killing the music instantly. He took his chance to strike, delivering a lightning infused punch right to her leg, eliciting a howl of pain from the girl, who fell to the ground.

"Asshole. Why don't you fight like a man?!" she shouted. Melanie quickly stood up, throwing another kick at him, which he easily dodged. He flipped out of the way, landing several feet out of her reach.

"I am fighting like a man. I'm not aiming at your face right?" he asked. She growled in annoyance, walking forward with a bit of a limp. Her aura was quickly fixing that, but she'd have a bit of trouble for the time being.

"I got you right here. There's no little sister to save you this time." she said, dashing toward him. He quickly stepped back, trying to predict where she would kick. She faked him out at first, starting with her left and then kicking him with her right. He was able to block it with his vembrace, but that just gave her another opening. He grit his teeth, knowing in a small area like that, she'd have the upper hand. He quickly flipped over the rail, landing on the bar below him. She followed him down, landing with a loud clack, her heels dug into the polished wooden surface.

"Man, Junior should have gone with granite for this bar." Sora said with a smirk. Melanie dashed toward him,throwing several kicks at him. He ducked and weaved, dodging every single strike she aimed. She spun around throwing horizontal kick at him, allowing him to catch her leg. He gave her a smirk, wiggling his brows a bit. She said nothing, only returning his smirk with one of her own.

She quickly flipped around, using her right leg to slash him in the face, right across the eye. He cried in pain, thinking he was blinded. He gripped his eye, feeling the blood oozing down it. He stood stunned, unable to understand what just happened. His eyes slowly looked up, noticing Melanie's heel had a bit of red on it. She scraped it across the bar, a loud metallic noise ringing through the air. His ears flattened themselves against his head, a cringe on his face.

"Most physical attacks don't work on your Water body. You have to time it precisely right. Watching carefully to see where an enemy will strike, in order to turn your body into water. The attacks just pass through you as if you were made of paper. Aura attacks on the other hand are much different, they leave an effect behind. They're our soul personified and that's the only way I can beat you." she said. He chuckled, looking at her, his face covered in blood, though the cut would heal, he knew it still leave a scar. His eye sight was at least still good.

"Very good, this is what I love about you Mel. You're not afraid to get dirty. You're assertive, unlike your more quiet twin." he said, jumping off the bar and onto the floor, she followed suit. She kept her gaze firmly locked on him, her legs ready to strike.

"You know you can't beat the two of us. That's why you brought Logan with you, because he'd be able to distract her." she said.

"Eh, more or less...what happened to you Melanie? You used to be one of us. Then you got this job and just...disappeared." he said sadly, a frown on his face.

"You know why I left. It's because I wanted a better life for my sister, I was sick of living like a bum, so I saw a golden opportunity and I took it. I am not going to back down from it." she said, running at him again. She started faking him out again, making him start to predict her movements. She threw another side kick, which he was able to block. He caught her arm and spun her around, driving his knee into her sternum. She coughed loudly, losing the air in her lungs. He swept her off her feet, slamming her to the ground, he held his zip hook at her throat, a frown on his face.

"If living the life of a body guard in a night club is what you want...then I can't stop you from being who you are. There are more honest jobs you could be working, not this. All that glitters isn't gold." he said firmly. He looked up, seeing Logan pin Miltia to the wall, he was telling her something, but he was too far to hear what.

"Fuck you! All you do is steal shit for a living. At least I'm making real honest money."

"Yeah from a criminal. I don't want you to die dammit, you're my friend...and friends are invaluable to me. You're like family to me...we've been through too much already. Think about it Melanie, don't stay here knowing one day you might die." he said. He stepped away from her, allowing her to sit up.

"I don't care what you say. I am not going back there...to those abandoned train yards, huddling next to embers for warmth at night." she growled, holding back tears.

"Sora bro, the cops are coming, we gotta skedaddle." Logan said, kneeling before him. He nodded, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief.

"What are you gonna do? Knock me out?" she asked. He smirked, and cupped her cheek.

"Fraid not, you'll probably hate me even more now. Please, don't tell Junior about this, you know why I'm doing this."

"Tch...why shouldn't I?"

"Because we're family." Logan added. The blue themed twin sighed, grabbing the handkerchief from Sora's grasp.

"I'll tie this myself, I don't want you to mess up my make up." she muttered. She tied it around her mouth, making sure her hair wasn't out of place. Logan pulled out some rope, using it to bind her hands together.

"Catch ya around Melanie, don't be a stranger. Tell your sister I said hey, I think she's a bit out of it." Sora said, glancing at Miltia, who was tied up as well. Her arms were bound above her head, having been strapped to the railing lead up to the mezzanine. He only got a muffled reply from Melanie. He stood up, glancing at Logan.

"Lets get out of here."

"Right, come on."

The duo ran out of the club, heading toward Lumina and Argo who were ushering them to hurry. As soon as they made it, Lumina teleported them out, just in time for the cops to arrive. They all appeared back at Terminus, with Sora and Logan laughing.

"Man, what a rush. It was great doing something like that again, that's for sure." Logan said.

"Best of all, I got the Heart." he said, opening his vembrace. The Gem stone was glowing a vibrant red color, illuminating the entire room. All of them oooed at the sight.

"It's beautiful." Lumina said.

"Sure is kiddo. Melanie isn't going to tell Junior it was us who did it, so he'll think it was someone random." he said.

"Are you sure about that? You better be, Miltia was kicking my ass for a good minute." he said, rubbing his neck.

"Same here, Melanie got me good." he said. He pulled his hood off, ears wiggling a bit as he lifted his face. Argo and Lumina gasped audibly, eyes wide at his scar.

"She did that to you?" the Rat Faunus asked in disbelief.

"Mhmm...she got a lot better than last time. I guess going to Beacon will be worth it. I'll take that time to train up my skills. Now that I have the Ruby Heart, I got nothing to worry about!" Sora said happily.

"Except maybe getting caught for those fake transcripts. Or maybe Ozpin learns the true reason of why you are going there." Logan said, earning a frown from the boy.

"Big brother, since you're going to steal from the Schnee Heiress, do you think you could get me her credit card?" Lumina asked curiously.

"No, I am not going to feed this weird hobby of yours okay? Sheesh, as if you snagging Moatzagoatl's card wasn't enough." the Miqo'te said, sitting down in the worn couch.

"Hmm...how are you going to get that gem? Are you going to break into Beacon's vault? Does that even exist?" Argo asked curiously.

"Don't you worry about that, I'll figure out where the gem is stored and I'll get it. I'm sure the school keeps it along with their dust stores. They're an academy, that means they must provide dust to all of their students." he said with a shrug.

"I have a better idea, you should totally wife up Schnee. Get her to fall head over heels for you and then steal the gem!"

"What? Argo that's messed up. I am not going to do that."

"Aw...why not? The bitch deserves it, especially since her family loves branding our kind." the rat replied firmly. Sora sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's not fall to their level. Let's just get some rest...it won't be long until I have to leave. The second semester starts soon, let's hope this heist goes well. We'll move to Mistral once we secure the Azure Morganite."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm heading out, stay out of trouble okay? Tonight was awesome. We should definitely do this again some time Sora."

"Show up more often and we'll go out and steal some other shit. Take it easy Logan, good to see ya again." he said, waving off his friend. Lumina jumped onto Sora's lap, making the boy groan in pain.

"Can I hold the Ruby Heart? Please?" she asked, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Fine, but only for a minute."


End file.
